Frühlingsgefühle
by mondtaenzerin
Summary: Der Frühling bricht in Hogwarts an und beeinflusst nicht nur ein sehr beliebtes Lehrer, sondern auch ein mindestens ebenso beliebtes Schülerpaar. Warnung: mpreg, slash. SSRL, HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Ertappt!

Es war Mitte März und die Luft trug bereits den ersten Blütenduft mit sich. Eine sanfte Brise wehte über die Hügel, die Hogwarts umgaben, und kräuselten die Wasseroberfläche des Sees, in dem sich der Riesenkrake gemächlich räkelte.

Das Ungewöhnliche an der Szenerie war ein Mann, der am Ufer des Sees saß, groß, mit fahler Haut und einer schwarzen Robe, deren Stoff wie Wasser an ihm herunter floss.

Severus Snape, Tränkemeister und Alptraum einiger Erstklässler und vieler Hufflepuffs, saß auf einer Bank und ließ sich die ersten Strahlen der Frühlingssonne ins Gesicht scheinen. Er beobachtete Hagrid, der gerade seine knallrümpfigen Kröter fütterte und ihm taten die Schüler, die in der nächsten Stunde in „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" diesen Monstern gegenüber treten mussten, ein wenig leid. Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich über die harschen Gesichtszüge. Die Liebe zu Remus hatte ihn weich gemacht, aber er hatte nichts dagegen. Die Schüler respektierten ihn nach wie vor und das war das wichtigste, denn Unachtsamkeit konnte in einem gefährlichen Fach wie Zaubertränke zu einer Katastrophe führen.

Wenn er sich allerdings Hagrids Lieblinge ansah, dann lief sein Fach Gefahr, den Rang als gefährlichster und vor allem gefürchtester Unterricht an „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" zu verlieren.

Fang sprang in sicherer Entfernung um die Kröter herum und versuchte immer wieder sich seinem Herrn zu nähern, ohne in die Nähe der Monster zu kommen. Ein Unterfangen, das zwar fruchtlos blieb, aber von dem Hund trotzdem nicht aufgegeben wurde.

Im Schloss schrillte die Schulglocke und verkündete das Ende des Unterrichts für diesen Tag. Severus erhob sich. In einer halben Stunde würde es Dinner geben und der Slytherin würde diese Zeit, wie immer, mit seinem Liebsten verbringen. Heute plante er etwas ganz Besonderes, eine Phantasie, die Remus vor einigen Tagen geäußert hatte: Sex auf dem Lehrerschreibtisch um Tränkeklassenzimmer.

Severus wusste, dass sich keiner der Schüler dorthin verirren würde, da sie ihre Zeit lieber im Gemeinschaftsraum, oder, wenn es das Wetter erlaubte, draußen am See verbrachten.

Der Tränkemeister lächelte. Nach dem heutigen Tag würde er seinen Schreibtisch nie wieder ansehen können, ohne das Bild eines sehr nackten und sehr erregten Remus Lupin vor Augen.

Sein beschwingter Schritt trug ihn bis zu dem Klassenraum seines Liebsten, aus dem gerade die letzten Schüler herausströmten, Hufflepuff-Erstklässler, die bei dem Anblick des Hauslehrers von Slytherin schnell das Weite suchten. Der Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste räumte gerade die letzten Sachen zusammen. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Severus verharrte einen Augenblick, um den Mann, den er über alles liebte zu betrachten.

Remus hatte ihm das Profil zugewandt, da sich der Lehrerschreibtisch in einer Höhe mit der Tür befand. Auf dem Gesicht des Werwolfs spiegelte sich die fröhliche Gelassenheit wider, die Severus erst verabscheut hatte, dann bewundert, und um die er seinen Liebsten jetzt manchmal beneidete. Er betrachtete die vollen geschwungenen Lippen, die seidigen Wimpern untern denen sich die wärmsten goldbraunen Augen verbargen, die er je gesehen hatte und in denen sich eine Liebe spiegelte, von der ihm unbegreiflich war, wie sie jemandem wie ihm gelten konnte. Die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die hohen Fenster fielen, gaben dem hellbraunen Haar einen goldenen Schimmer. Remus trug längst nicht mehr die abgewetzten Roben von einst, sondern neue aus dunkelblauem Stoff, die seine Attraktivität noch hervorhoben und zu denen Severus ihn nahezu hatte zwingen müssen.

Remus war ganz in seine Reflexion über die vergangene Stunde vertieft, als sich plötzlich zwei kräftige Arme um ihn schlangen und schmale, aber weiche Lippen einen Kuss auf seinen Nacken hauchten.

„Na, Professor", flüsterte eine sinnliche Stimme, bei der ihm ein Schauder durch den ganzen Körper bis in seine Genitalien fuhr, „war´s schlimm?"

Remus drehte sich um und sah in zwei Obsidiane, die amüsiert funkelten. Er lächelte. „Ich habe es überlebt."

Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, hatten sich die Lippen seines Liebsten auf die seinen gelegt und eine ungeduldige Zunge forderte Einlass, den Remus sofort gewährte. Remus stöhnte und drängte sich näher an seinen Mate. Seine Hände wanderten zu der Erektion des anderen und massierten sie durch die Robe hindurch. Severus gab den Mund seines Liebsten frei und widmete sich dessen Hals. Schlanke Hände fuhren durch sein schulterlanges schwarzes Haar, das nicht mehr fettig, sondern seidig glänzend war. Es fiel dem Tränkemeister etwas schwer, sich von seinem liebeshungrigen Mate zu trennen, aber schließlich hatte er noch etwas vor.

„Komm´ mit."

Er nahm Remus an der Hand und zog ihn aus dem Raum durch die leeren Gänge bis vor das Tränkeklassenzimmer. Dort gab er seinem Werwolf noch einen Kuss, bei dem diesem die Knie weich wurden, dann öffnete er die Tür – und erstarrte.

Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war unbeschreiblich: Auf dem Schreibtisch, _seinem_ Schreibtisch wohlgemerkt, lag ein halbnackter Harry Potter und stöhnte vor Lust. Der Grund dafür war ein ebenfalls mehr als halbnackter Draco Malfoy, dem die Hose auf den Knien hing, und der gerade seine Zunge über Harrys Oberkörper gleiten ließ, während seine Hand in der Hose des Wunderknaben verschwunden war und ihn dort verwöhnte.

Remus hatte nach Severus den Raum betreten und verfolgte die Szene mit offenem Mund. Nachdem sich Severus wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte, räusperte er sich vernehmlich. Nichts geschah. Harry krallte seine Hand in Dracos seidenweiche Haare und bog sich dem Slytherin laut stöhnend entgegen.

„Oh ja! Draco!"

Draco ließ von ihm ab und sah ihn an.

„Gefällt dir das?"

Statt einer Antwort zog Harry seinen Liebhaber zu sich hinauf und küsste ihn gierig.

„Ähem!"

Die beiden sahen auf und schossen auseinander. Harry lief sofort dunkelrot an, während Draco schnell seine Hose hochzog.

„Darf ich fragen, was das hier wird?" fragte Severus in seiner schönsten Lehrerstimme. Die, die den Schülern das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ und Erstklässler zum Weinen brachte.

Die beiden jungen Männer fuhren zusammen. Draco versuchte die Situation zu retten.

„Onkel Sev, wir .. ich meine, ich …"

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und sah sein Patenkind abwartend an.

„Ja?"

„Es war meine Idee."

Das war ja wieder typisch! Der edle Gryffindor nahm die Schuld auf sich. Vielleicht sollte er Minerva fragen, ob unter ihren Schülern der Preis für die größte Ritterlichkeit vergeben wurde, so idiotisch diese auch sein mochte. Zu seiner Zufriedenheit bemerkte der Tränkemeister, dass der Gryffindor immer noch einen knallroten Kopf hatte und bewusst den Blick seines Werwolfpaten mied. Draco hatte sich unterdessen schützend vor Harry gestellt.

„Es war mein Vorschlag. Harry wollte lieber zum See runter, aber bei dem Betrieb, der heutzutage dort herrscht… Ich habe ihn überredet."

Innerlich schlug sich Severus vor die Stirn. Hatte sein Patensohn denn gar nichts gelernt? Ein Slytherin übernahm niemals die Verantwortung für einen Fehler, außer sie war ihm lückenlos nachzuweisen. Na ja, Gryffindors konnten allerdings selbst die beste Slytherin-Erziehung ruinieren. Er selbst war das beste Beispiel dafür.

Er fühlte, wie sich Remus´ Hand vorsichtig in die seine schob.

„Lass´ sie doch."

Severus sah ihn erstaunt an. Sein Liebster lächelte und seine Augen leuchteten. Severus wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihm die Situation sehr zu gefallen schien.

„Meinetwegen, aber ich will das danach alles wieder an seinem Platz ist."

Severus Blick fiel auf seinen Lieblingskessel, der in einer Ecke stand, zusammen mit einigen Phiolen und ein paar Notizen für den morgigen Unterricht.

„Und ich will keine Körperflüssigkeiten irgendeiner Art auf meinem Schreibtisch finden, weder von Ihnen Mr. Potter, noch von dir Draco."

Harry wurde dunkelrot und auch die blasse Haut seines Patenkindes verfärbte sich.

Severus drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rauschte aus dem Klassenzimmer, gefolgt von Remus, der von seinem Liebsten unbemerkt, noch einen letzten Blick auf das Liebespaar warf, das sich schon wieder einander zuwandte.

Plötzlich kehrte Severus noch einmal um.

„Übrigens, ich habe einmal von einem Versiegelungszauber gehört. Vielleicht solltet ihr den mal ausprobieren."

Dann schloss er die Tür hinter sich und wandte sich seinem Liebsten zu.

„Tut mir leid."

Remus lächelte.

„Das macht doch nichts."

Er presste sich eng an den Tränkemeister und dieser spürte wie sich eine Erektion hartnäckig gegen seinen Oberschenkel drückte.

„Wir können doch auch gleich hier bleiben", raunte Remus seinem Liebsten ins Ohr.

„Hier auf dem Gang?"

Remus errötete leicht und sah Severus durch seine langen Wimpern hindurch an. Der Tränkemeister grinste und zog seinen Liebsten in eine dunkle Ecke.

Dort begann er ihn zu küssen und ließ seine Hände über den Körper des anderen wandern. Remus stöhnte wohlig und bog sich seinem Geliebten entgegen. Ein verstohlenes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er sich löste und vor Severus in die Knie sank. Er öffnete die Hose und wurde von einer steifen Erektion begrüßt, auf deren Spitze bereits die ersten Lusttropfen glitzerten. Remus leckte sich über die Lippen und fuhr dann mit der Zunge die samtige Länge entlang. Ein dunkles Stöhnen ertönte hoch über ihm und er fühlte die eleganten Hände seines Liebsten im Haar, die ihn nachdrücklich Richtung Penis drückten. Remus ließ sich dirigieren und nahm mit einem Zug die ganze Länge in sich auf. Er saugte und leckte, während Severus vorsichtig in den absolut göttlichen Mund stieß, der ihn fast um den Verstand brachte. Plötzlich wurde Remus hochgerissen und zwei fordernde Lippen pressten sich auf seinen Mund, während sich eine Hand an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte. Severus gab den Mund frei und flüsterte ein Wort, auf das hin Remus´ Hose verschwand. Ein weiteres Wort und ein glitschiger Finger schob sich langsam in seinen Eingang. Remus´ Stöhnen wurde von dem Mund eines Liebsten aufgefangen. Der Finger dehnte ihn sanft, ein zweiter und ein dritter gesellten sich bald dazu.

„Schling die Beine um mich", flüsterte Severus heiser.

Remus tat es. Der Tränkemeister hielt ihn fest und drang langsam in ihn ein. Remus konnte seine Lust nicht mehr zurückhalten und schrie sie heraus.

Sein Geliebter erstickte die Lustlaute mit einem weiteren tiefen Kuss. Er stieß langsam in die heiße Enge hinein und achtete darauf bei jedem Stoß den magischen Punkt zu treffen, der seinen Werwolf zum Wimmern brachte.

Keiner von den Liebenden bemerkte die beiden jungen Männer, die sich leise aus dem Klassenraum stahlen und durch Remus´ Stöhnen zu der Ecke gelockt wurden. Auf ihren Lippen breitete sich ein anzügliches Grinsen aus.

So war das also.

Harry beugte sich zu seinem Freund.

„Ich habe mal was von einem Zauber gehört, der jemandem Privatsphäre verschaffen soll."

Dracos Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Vielleicht sollten sie den mal ausprobieren."

Dann stahlen sie sich langsam davon, bevor ihre Lehrer auf sie aufmerksam würden.

Severus´ Stöße kamen immer schneller und Remus wusste vor Geilheit kaum noch, wo er war. Die feingliedrige Hand an seiner Erektion verwandelte ihn vollends in ein willenloses Bündel der Lust. Endlich kam er mit einem lauten Geheul, das in den Gängen widerhallte. Severus folgte nur einen Wimpernschlag später mit einem gedämpften Stöhnen. Erschöpft und zitternd lehnten sich die beiden Männer aneinander. Langsam ließ der Tränkemeister die Beine seines Liebsten sinken und Remus musste sich an seinem Geliebten festklammern, da seine Knie so weich waren, dass er kaum stehen konnte.

„Wow."

Severus strich ihm das schweißnasse Haar aus der Stirn und verteilte leichte Küsse auf seinem Hals.

„Das sollten wir mal wiederholen", wisperte er seinem Werwolf ins Ohr.

„Auf jeden Fall."

Severus sprach einen Reinigungszauber über sie beide und gemeinsam brachen sie zur Großen Halle auf. Als sie an dem Klassenraum für Zaubertränke vorüber kamen vergewisserte sich Severus, dass alle seine Dinge wieder an seinem Platz standen und setzte dann den Weg mit seinem Liebsten fort.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction, die ich bei veröffentliche. Was haltet ihr davon? Mögt ihr sie, mögt ihr sie nicht?


	2. Chapter 2

Ich habe in meinem ersten Kapitel den Disclaimer vergessen. Den reiche ich jetzt nach.

**Disclaimer**: Alle Charaktere, bis auf Heiler Brown, gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur kurz ausgeliehen und packe sie auch brav wieder in die Kiste, wenn die Geschichte zu Ende ist.

Ach ja, ich verdiene mit der Fiction kein Geld (leider seufz).

So, have fun!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2. Paarungszeit 1

Seit dem Quickie auf dem Gang waren genau zwei Wochen vergangen und Severus saß wieder auf seinem Platz in der Sonne. Allerdings wirkte er erschöpft und ein wenig trauriger als noch vor 14 Tagen. Der Grund war sein geliebter Partner. Remus befand sich mitten in der vierwöchigen Paarungszeit, die in der morgigen Vollmondnacht ihren Höhepunkt erreichen würde. Es war die erste Paarungszeit, die Severus bei seinem Liebsten erlebte, da Werwölfe nur alle zwei Jahre paarungsbereit waren. In dieser Zeit brauchten sie laut Literatur „besondere Aufmerksamkeit", im Klartext bedeutete das: viel Sex.

Dies war der Grund für Severus´ Bedrückung, denn immer wenn sie gerade einen herrlichen Orgasmus erlebt hatten, begann ihn Remus nur einen Moment später wieder stimulierend zu streicheln, während eine sehr steife Erektion auffordernd an seinen Oberschenkel stupste. Severus war zwar im besten Alter, mit seinen nicht einmal 50 Jahren hatte er nicht einmal die Hälfte seiner Lebenserwartung erreicht, aber die jahrelangen Folterungen durch den Dunklen Lord hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen.

Doch selbst ein kerngesunder Mann von höchstens 30 Jahren hätte dem steigenden Bedarf an körperlichen Zuwendungen, die Remus entwickelt hatte, kaum gerecht werden können. Remus hatte immer wieder beteuert, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte, aber Severus wollte alle Bedürfnisse seines Geliebten erfüllen, welcher Art sie auch sein mochten. Es gab natürlich Spielzeuge, aber der Tränkemeister wusste, dass sein Liebster lieber einen Mann in sich spürte als einen Dildo.

Severus seufzte und fuhr sich durch die langen schwarzen Haare. Morgen war Vollmond, und er hatte geplant seinen geliebten Werwolf ganz besonders zu verwöhnen, aber er wusste nicht wie.

„Hey, Severus! Alles in Ordnung?"

Hagrids dröhnende Stimme riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Fang stürzte vor und sabberte vor Begeisterung schwanzwedelnd auf seine Hände. Der Tränkemeister grinste und tätschelte dem Saurüden den Kopf. Hagrid setzte sich ätzend neben seinen Lehrerkollegen und betrachtete diesen mit seinen schwarzen Käferaugen. „Alles in Ordnung?" wiederholte er seine Frage. Severus nickte. „Mir geht´s gut." Hagrid antwortete nicht, aber Severus wusste, dass sich der Halbriese ihm nicht glaubte. Der Wildhüter war nicht dumm und hatte ein Gespür für Menschen, das an empathische Fähigkeiten grenzte.

„Willst du nichts essen?"

Severus fuhr auf.

„Was?"

„Es hat gerade geläutet."

Severus war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass er die Glocke zum Dinner überhört hatte. Er erhob sich. „Geh´ schon mal vor. Ich komme gleich."

Hagrid brummte und ging davon.

„Komm´ Fang."

Der Saurüde schnupperte noch kurz an Severus Schuhspitzen und rannte dann bellend seinem Herrn hinterher. Der Tränkemeister schlenderte den Hügel hinauf, wieder in seine Gedanken vertieft.

Im Schloss angekommen, hörte er auf dem Gang vor der Großen Halle ein Geräusch.

„Noch einen Kuss."

Dann Stöhnen. Severus näherte sich leise der Ecke, aus der die Laute kamen. Sein Patensohn hatte Harry gegen die Wand gedrückt und küsste ihn innig. Harry hatte seine Hand in Dracos Nacken gelegt und rieb sich stöhnend an dem Slytherin. Severus schüttelte leicht den Kopf und räusperte sich dann laut. Der Tränkemeister erlebte ein Déja-vu: Die beiden jungen Männer sahen ihn an und fuhren dann auseinander. Ihre Erregung war offensichtlich, sogar durch die Schulroben hindurch. Draco fing sich als erster der beiden und grinste. „Hi, Onkel Sev, wir sind nicht im Klassenraum gewesen, wir ..." Während sein Patenkind weitersprach, hatte Severus eine Idee. Er wunderte sich, warum er nicht früher darauf gekommen war. Er richtete sich auf.

„Ich erwarte Sie beide um acht Uhr in meinem Büro."

„Aber..."

Der Held der Zaubererwelt versuchte die Situation zu retten.

„Ich sagte um acht", fuhr der Tränkemeister dazwischen.

„Seien Sie pünktlich und vollständig angezogen", fügte er mit einem Blick auf Harrys offenes Hemd hinzu.

Dann wandte er sich um und betrat die Große Halle.

Am Lehrertisch wartete bereits Remus auf ihn. Severus schenkte ihm ein entschuldigendes Lächeln und setzte sich.

„Na, welcher hübsche Mann, hat dich denn aufgehalten?"

„Niemand. Ich war in Gedanken und habe die Zeit vergessen. Tut mir leid."

„Okay, ich vergebe dir."

Severus spürte eine Hand, die leicht seinen Oberschenkel massierte.

„Remus?"

„Ja?"

„Ich komme heute später. Ich habe um acht noch einen Termin."

„Welchen armen Schüler hast du heute zum Nachsitzen verdonnert?"

„Ich halte es kurz und komme dann gleich zu dir."

Er beugte sich zu seinem Liebsten und knabberte an dessen Ohr. Remus errötete vor Freude und auch südlichere Regionen reagierten höchst positiv auf diese Anregung, denn auch, wenn sie schon über sechs Monate ein Paar waren und jeder dies wusste, hielt sich Severus stets mit Zärtlichkeitsbekundungen in der Öffentlichkeit sehr zurück. Natürlich entging dem ehemaligen Spion die Reaktion seines Liebsten nicht. _Zeit für einen kleinen Test in Selbstbeherrschung_, dachte er und legte seine Hand auf eine erwartungsvoll zuckende Erregung zwischen den Beinen des anderen. Remus biss sich auf die Lippen, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

„Severus", zischte er.

„Ja?" Der Tränkemeister rückte ganz nah an das Ohr seines Liebsten.

„Ich glaube, du hast Recht auf eine Entschädigung."

Er streichelte beharrlich die Beule durch den Stoff, manchmal mit mehr, manchmal mit weniger Druck. Der Werwolf wand sich auf dem Stuhl und gab sich die größte Mühe die Röte aus seinem Gesicht zu verbannen, und vor allem leise zu bleiben. Dies war eine besondere Tortur für ihn, denn er war gern laut, wenn sein dunkler Engel ihn verwöhnte. Das Essen blieb unberührt auf dem Teller. Severus beschloss seinen Liebsten nicht weiter zu quälen und nach zwei drei geschickten Bewegungen ergoss sich Remus mit einem lautlosen Zittern in seine Roben. Severus murmelte einen Reinigungszauber und küsste ihn sanft auf den Hals. Remus stöhnte leise.

„Warum lässt du den armen Wurm heute Abend nicht einfach gehen und ich verwöhne dich ein wenig?"

„Ich habe einen Ruf zu verlieren. Ich kann ihn nicht einfach gehen lassen."

Sein Liebster machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht.

„Ich werde ihm eine Aufgabe geben und bin dann gleich bei dir."

Remus lächelte.

„Okay, dann bekommst du deine Revanche."

Bei diesen Worten legte er seine Hand auf die Männlichkeit des Tränkemeisters, die bereits erwartungsvoll zu zucken begann.

Nach dem Dinner verabschiedete sich der Tränkemeister zärtlich von seinem Liebsten und ging in sein Büro. Mit einem Blick auf die alte Uhr stellte er fest, dass er noch Zeit hatte einige Aufsätze durchzusehen, bevor Harry und Draco eintreffen würden. Um Punkt acht Uhr klopfte es.

„Herein."

Die beiden Schüler traten ein. Sie waren tadellos gekleidet und sichtlich nervös.

„Setzt euch."

Die jungen Männer setzen sich und richteten ihre Blicke auf ihren Zaubertrankprofessor. Severus betrachtete sie. Sie waren beide sehr attraktiv. Harry hatte die Brille nach einem Zauber, mit dem er seine Augen nach seiner Volljährigkeit endlich heilen durfte, verloren, und seit er auch seine Haare hatte wachsen lassen, sah er seinem Vater weniger ähnlich als während seiner ersten Schuljahre in Hogwarts. Man konnte nun die Spuren sehen, die Lily ihrem Sohn hinterlassen hatte: die langen seidigen Wimpern, die anmutige Zeichnung seiner Wangenknochen, die sinnlichen vollen Lippen und natürlich die smaragdgrünen Augen, die Severus nervös ansahen. Auch in Dracos Gesicht hatte sich endlich die Schönheit der Lady of Malfoy durchgesetzt und die scharfen Züge seines Vaters gemildert. Sein Mund war voll und stolz auf eine sehr anziehende Art. Das Kinn hatte seine Spitze verloren und hatte an Ausdruck gewonnen Die blasse Haut und das weißblonde Haar schimmerten im Licht der Fackeln im Büro des Tränkemeisters. Helle elegant geschwungene Wimpern umrahmten ein Paar sturmgraue Augen, die einem Betrachter den Eindruck verliehen, sie könnten in die Seele eines Menschen hineinsehen. Im Augenblick allerdings waren sie eher angespannt auf das Oberhaupt seines Hauses gerichtet. Es bestand kein Zweifel: vor ihm saßen zwei der attraktivsten Schüler, die jemals auf diese Schule gegangen waren. Severus dachte bei sich, dass er keinen von beiden von der Bettkante stoßen würde, sollten sie jemals dort auftauchen. Aber hier ging es nicht um ihn, sondern um Remus.

Er räusperte sich. Wie sollte er anfangen? Er entschied sich für den direkten Weg.

„Was haltet ihr von Remus?"

Damit hatten offensichtlich keiner von den beiden gerechnet. Harry fand als Erster seine Sprache wieder.

„Er ist nett und einer der besten Verteidigungslehrer, die wir je hatten."

_Glück für dich, dass du gesagt hast, _einer_ der Besten und nicht _der_ Beste,_ dachte Severus.

„Draco?"

„Ich schließe mich Harry an. Remus ist cool."

„Ah ja. Und deshalb starrt ihr ihm auch auf den Hintern."

Nun kam Bewegung in die beiden jungen Männer.

„Onkel Sev, ich … Okay, er hat einen süßen Arsch, aber er liebt nur dich. Wir hätten nie ´ne Chance. Das weiß jeder."

„Professor, ich liebe Draco. Das war ein Versehen. Ich mein´, Remus ist süß, aber ich bin viel zu jung für ihn. Außerdem liebe ich Draco."

Harry nahm zur Bestätigung Dracos Hand. Ihm war vor lauter Aufregung nicht aufgefallen, dass er sich wiederholt hatte.

„Remus hat nur Augen für Sie, Sir."

Severus musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Vor ihm saßen zwei der mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt, die gemeinsam Voldemort vernichtet hatten, Träger des Merlinordens 1. Klasse, und fürchteten sich vor der Eifersucht ihres alten Zaubertränkelehrers.

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob ihr Remus attraktiv findet."

Zögernd nickten die beiden.

„Gut. Wie ihr wisst, ist morgen Nacht Vollmond, und ich wollte für Remus etwas Besonderes machen. Er scheint ziemlich angetan von euch beiden zu sein."

Er erstickte die aufkommenden Proteste - „Remus hat nur Augen für Sie!" – indem er einfach weiter sprach.

„Jedenfalls war er es bei eurer Aktion vor zwei Wochen auf meinem Schreibtisch."

Die beiden Schüler erröteten.

„Ich wollte euch fragen, ob ihr Lust habt, ihm die nächste Nacht zu versüßen."

Harry und Draco starrten ihn an. Draco sah besorgt aus.

„Er verwandelt sich doch nicht, oder?"

„Nein. Der Heilungstrank verhindert das. Allerdings hat er eine Nebenwirkung: Schlaflosigkeit."

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Das heißt, wir bleiben die ganze Nacht?"

„So hatte ich mir das vorgestellt."

„Was ist mit McGonagall?"

„Bitte?"

Draco verzog das Gesicht.

„Wir haben übermorgen früh Verwandlung und McGonagall kriegt zuviel, wenn wir einpennen. Wegen UTZ´s und so."

„Ich schreibe euch eine Entschuldigung."

Harry fiel der Kiefer herunter und lieferte das 200. Bild für Severus´ Sammlung „Potters Versuche intelligent auszusehen". Draco grinste.

„Das ist dir wirklich wichtig, was?"

Er bekam langsam Oberwasser.

„Was meinst du, mein Engel?"

Der mit „Engel" angesprochene Harry errötete und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Warum nicht?"

Dracos Augen funkelten.

„Sollen wir nur Remus verwöhnen, oder…?"

Er ließ die Frage ausklingen und warf Severus einen viel sagenden Blick zu. Zum großen Erstaunen des Tränkemeisters wirkte Harry plötzlich sehr interessiert, und er hatte kurz einen vor ihm knienden Harry vor Augen, der ihn großzügig mit seinem Mund verwöhnte. Er verbannte diese sehr ansprechende Vorstellung und nickte.

„Es geht nur in Remus."

„Hat er irgendwelche Vorlieben?"

Harry stieß seinen Freund in die Rippen.

„Was ist denn?"

„Remus liegt gern unten."

_Jedenfalls in letzter Zeit_, dachte Severus.

Dracos Augen leuchteten auf.

„Wir werden ihm eine Nacht bereiten, die er nie vergisst."

„Gut. Seid morgen um acht Uhr vor unserem Quartier."

Harry grinste.

„Okay, Sir."

„Und jetzt verschwindet. Und versucht bitte in der Öffentlichkeit etwas diskreter zu sein."

Die beiden grinsten verlegen, wünschten ihm eine gute Nacht und verließen eilig das Büro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bitte schickte mir ein paar Reviews lechz, lechz. Auch konstruktive Kritik oder Fragen sind sehr willkommen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört nur der Plot und ich verdiene nix mit meiner Story schnüf.

Cevienne Danke für deine nette Review

Alraune: Also erstmal möchte ich dir sagen, dass ich deinen Nickname toll finde. Tablett herschlepp und abstell So hier ist noch ein bisschen Sex, aber Plot gibt´s ab jetzt auch. Ich schreibe zwar auch auf fanfiktion.de unter „moondancer", aber ich veröffentliche bald alles auch hier.

Pandora: Vielen Dank für deine Review. Hier ist das nächste Kapitel.

3. Paarungszeit 2

Am nächsten Tag vergingen die Stunden bis zum Abend wie im Flug. Severus und Remus lagen gerade erschöpft, aber glücklich in ihrem großen Bett, als es klopfte. Remus sah auf.

„Erwartest du noch Besuch?"

Severus entgegnete nichts und küsste stattdessen seinen Liebsten zärtlich. Dann erhob er sich, streifte Boxershorts und einen Morgenmantel aus dunkelgrüner Seide über und ging zu Tür. Auf dem Gang standen seine Gäste für diesen Abend. Harry und Draco trugen statt ihrer Schuluniformen schwarze hautenge Jeans und T-Shirts in dunkelgrün bei Harry und schwarz bei Draco. Sein Patenkind hatte eine kleine Tasche aus schwarzem Leder bei sich.

„Kommt rein."

Die jungen Männer betraten das gemütlich und elegant eingerichtete Quartier, das sich der Tränkemeister und sein Liebster teilten und das nicht in den Kerkern lag, sondern im dritten Stock, weil Remus sich geweigert hatte im Kerker zu wohnen. Natürlich hatten Minerva und Albus, der in seinem Portrait im Büro der Schulleiterin das Geschehen in Hogwarts weiter aufmerksam verfolgte, dieser Idee begeistert zugestimmt, und bevor Severus „Vielsafttrank" sagen konnte, lebte er in licht durchfluteten Räumen, mit dem Mann, den er liebte, und einem Kamin, der ihn direkt mit dem Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum verband.

Draco ging gleich bis ins Schlafzimmer durch, wo er von Remus´ entsetztem Aufschrei empfangen wurde.

„Draco!"

Remus hatte die Bettdecke bis zum Kinn hochgezogen und warf seinem Liebsten, der langsam hinter seinem enthusiastischen Patensohn herschlenderte, einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Draco ließ sich auf das Bett fallen.

„Severus hat Harry und mich gefragt, ob wir dir die Nacht heute ein bisschen versüßen wollen, und wir haben zugestimmt."

Er schenkte Remus sein verführerischstes Lächeln und jeglicher Widerstand von Seiten des Werwolfs schmolz wie Eis in der Sonne. Remus warf Severus einen etwas hilflosen Blick zu. Dieser setzte sich auf das Bett.

„Ich wollte diese Nacht zu etwas Besonderem machen. Da habe ich die beiden eingeladen."

Er musterte das Gesicht seines völlig überrumpelten Liebsten und suchte nach Zeichen dafür, dass seine Idee das Blödeste war, das er sich in ihrer Beziehung geleistet hatte und die Jungs sofort rausschmeißen sollte. Sie blieben aus. Stattdessen ließ Remus seinen Blick über die beiden Gäste schweifen und sah aus, als hätte er absolut nichts dagegen, dass sie noch ein wenig blieben.

Draco grinste.

„Harry und ich haben schon befürchtet, dass er uns grillt, nur weil wir dich heiß finden."

„Echt?"

Draco nickte. Harry beschränkte sich auf ein Lächeln.

„Aber ich bin ein Werwolf und 20 Jahre älter als ihr."

„Das wissen wir. Und gegen erfahrene Männer habe ich absolut nichts einzuwenden."

Draco schob sich näher an seinen Liebhaber für diese Nacht heran und griff nach der Decke, die dieser immer noch umklammert hielt. Dann zog er sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf und entblößte einen schlanken durchtrainierten Oberkörper, unter dessen blasse Haut die Muskeln ein weiches Muster bildeten. Seine feingliedrigen Hände strichen werbend über die Arme und den Oberkörper seines Lehrers. Als er keinen Widerstand spürte, begann er den anderen mit Lippen und Zunge zu erkunden.

Plötzlich spürte Severus eine Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel und wandte den Kopf. Harry sah ihn abwartend an, während seine Hand ihn vorsichtig streichelte.

„Du musst das nicht tun."

Die Hand hielt inne.

„Und wenn ich es möchte?"

Severus sah seinen Schüler zweifelnd an.

„Bist du sicher?"

Harry lächelte.

„Remus ist nicht der einzige Lehrer, dem ich auf den Arsch gestarrt habe."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und Harry errötete.

„Tatsächlich?"

Der Tränkemeister schob eine Hand unter Harrys T-Shirt und fühlte straffe Muskeln unter seidiger Haut, die sich schnell mit einer Gänsehaut überzog. Sein Liebhaber begann die Innenseite der langen Schenkel zu verwöhnen. Severus ließ alle Vorsicht fallen, riss dem jungen Mann das T-Shirt vom Leib und zog ihn in seine Arme. Schlanke Finger nestelten an dem Morgenmantel des Tränkemeisters. Er öffnete sich und Harry stürzte sich auf die gerade entblößten Brustwarzen, die sich erwartungsvoll aufrichteten. Genauso wie ein anderes Körperteil weiter südlich. Severus seufzte und vergrub seine Finger in dem unordentlichen Haar. Doch Harry brauchte diese Ermunterung gar nicht. Er ließ seine Zunge über die blasse Haut gleiten, kostete jeden Zentimeter, jede Narbe und jeden Muskel. Er saugte kurz am Bauchnabel und widmete sich dann dem Hauch schwarzer Haare, der ihn bis zum Saum der Boxershorts führte. Er sah auf.

Schwarze Augen glühten auf ihn herab.

„Worauf wartest du noch?"

Harry fuhr ein Schauer über den Rücken bis zwischen seine Beine. Er zog die Boxershorts herunter und sah mit leichtem Staunen auf die prächtige Erektion, die ihm entgegen sprang. Es stimmte also, was man über Männer mit großen Nasen sagte. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und strich leicht mit den Fingerspitzen über die samtige Länge. Er nippte an den prallen Hoden und fuhr mit der Zunge den Penis entlang bis zur Spitze von der er die ersten Lusttropfen leckte. Er öffnete den Mund so weit er konnte und versuchte die ganze Länge in sich aufzunehmen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht ganz und er musste für den letzten Zentimeter die Hand zu Hilfe nehmen.

Das dunkle Stöhnen seines Liebsten lichtete den lustvollen Nebel, der mittlerweile Remus Gehirn ausfüllte, ein wenig. Der Werwolf befand sich auf allen vieren und hatte Draco den Hintern hingereckt. Der Slytherin verwöhnte seinen Hinterausgang mit seiner geschickten Zunge, während Remus´ Erektion von einem metallenen Lustring in Schach gehalten wurde. Der Anblick seines Liebsten und seines Patenkindes trieb seine Erregung auf Höhen, die er bis jetzt nicht gekannt hatte, und auch Moony, der langsam erwacht war, schien es zu gefallen. Remus stöhnte und drängte sich der flinken Zunge entgegen, die ihn langsam in den Wahn sinn trieb.

„Willst du, dass ich dich ficke?"

Dracos Stimme war dunkel vor Lust.

„Oh ja!"

„Dann bitte darum."

Remus verlor keine Zeit diesem Befehl nach zu kommen.

„Bitte, nimm´ mich Draco! Bitte!"

Eien Hand strich über seinen Hintern.

„Na, komm´, das kannst du doch besser."

„Nimm´ mich, Draco, bitte fick´ mich!"

„Was willst du?"

„Ich will deinen Schwanz. Ich will dich spüren. Bitte!"

Er bettelte und flehte. Da spürte er plötzlich einen glitschigen Finger an seinem Ausgang, der langsam in ihn eingeführt wurde. Weiche Lippen bedeckten seinen Rücken mit zärtlichen Küssen, während er langsam gedehnt wurde. Remus bog sich seinem Liebhaber stöhnend entgegen. Wie lange wollte Draco ihn denn noch quälen? Alles was er wollte, war, dass er ihn endlich nahm. Schließlich spürte er, wie sich der Slytherin hinter ihn in Position brachte und mit einem einzigen Schwung in ihn eindrang.

Er nahm ihn in einem steten langsamen Tempo und traf bei jedem Stoß jenen magischen Punkt, der Remus Sterne sehen ließ. Er stöhnte und wimmerte. Neben ihn wand sich Harry unter einem energisch zustoßenden Tränkemeister. Das Tempo der Stöße erhöhte sich und Remus hatte das Gefühl, sein Penis würde gleich platzen.

„Willst du kommen?"

Die dunkle Stimme an seinem Ohr schien direkt an seine pulsierende Erektion gerichtet zu sein. Remus konnte nur noch wimmern.

„Ich nehme mal an das war ein Ja."

Er spürte, wie sich der Lustring löste, und nur einen Wimpernschlag später ergoss er sich auf die Matratze, ohne dass Draco auch nur in die Nähe seiner Erektion gekommen wäre. Nach ein, zwei Stößen verströmte sich Draco in ihn und auch Harry kam mit einem Schrei, bevor Severus zitternd über dem jungen Mann zusammenbrach.

Remus kuschelte sich in Dracos Arme, während es Harry sich bei Severus bequem machte. Doch schon nach wenigen Augenblicken, spürte Remus, wie sein Körper wieder Blut in seine Lendengegend pumpte. Schlanke Finger streichelten ihn.

„Schon wieder bereit?"

Remus lief rot an und nickte. Draco hauchte ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken.

„Und wen willst du jetzt spüren?"

Remus wanderte zu Severus und Harry hinüber. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten sich zu entscheiden, denn natürlich liebte und begehrte er seinen Liebsten, aber auch Harry war sehr attraktiv. Draco lachte leise.

„Nimm´ dir ruhig Zeit. Wir haben schließlich noch die ganze Nacht vor uns."

Da Remus sich nicht zwischen Severus und Harry entscheiden konnte, wählte er schließlich beide.

rlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlss

Am nächsten Morgen strömten warme Sonnenstrahlen durch die hohen Bogenfenster ihres gemeinsamen Quartiers und kitzelten Remus wach. Ein Blick auf die große altmodische Standuhr, die er von seiner Großmutter geerbt hatte, sagte ihm, dass er erst wenige Stunden geschlafen hatte, aber er musste unbedingt auf die Toilette. Er wühlte sich aus den Laken und der Umarmung seines Liebsten und setzte den Fuß auf den warmen Holzboden. Er zuckte zusammen. Ein stechender Schmerz schoss durch sein Becken, und er musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Sein Hintern brannte und war sicherlich wund.

_Oh Scheiße_, dachte er. Anscheinend hatte er es doch in der letzten Nacht etwas übertrieben. Aber er hatte nichts dagegen machen können. Moony hatte irgendwann die Führung übernommen und sich schamlos jedem angeboten, der in ihn eindringen wollte. Und seine Bettgenossen waren begeistert gewesen. Draco hatte ihm zum Orgasmus gebracht, dann Harry und Severus, dann Harry und Draco, dann Severus, dann Draco und Severus, dann ein Dildo, während er Severus - oder war es Harry gewesen? - mit dem Mund befriedigt hatte, irgendwann hatte er zwei Dildos tief in sich gespürt und dann? Remus hatte irgendwann die Übersicht verloren, während sich Moony pudelwohl gefühlt hatte. Auch jetzt spürte er, wie sich der Wolf in ihm behaglich räkelte. Er hatte schon in der Jugend befürchtet, dass sein zweites animalisches Ich eines Tages sein Tod sein würde, hatte allerdings nie damit gerechnet, dass er zu Tode _gevögelt_ werden könnte.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und schlich langsam ins Bad. Hinsetzen konnte er wahrscheinlich in den nächsten zwei Wochen vergessen, also erleichterte er sich im Stehen. Dann schlich er ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Dort bot sich ihm ein sehr schöner Anblick: Übergossen, vom Licht der Morgensonne, lagen seine Liebhaber der letzen Nacht in den durchwühlten Laken.. Draco und Harry hielten sich eng umschlungen, während sich Severus an den Sohn seines Erzfeindes schmiegte. Remus lächelte. Wer hätte noch vor wenigen Jahren gedacht, dass dieses Bild jemals möglich wäre?

„Na, bewunderst du deine Liebhaber?"

Zwei schwarze Augen betrachteten ihn amüsiert. Remus humpelte auf das Bett zu und drängelte sich zwischen seinen Liebsten und sein Patenkind.

Severus´ Blick wurde besorgt.

„Was ist mit dir?"

„Ihr habt mich ganz schön durchgevögelt. Ich glaube, ich bin wund."

„Dreh´ dich mal um."

Remus dreht sich auf den Bauch. Severus rief einen kleinen Tiegel zu sich und verteilte die kühle Creme um und in Remus Eingang.

„Ist es schlimm?"

„Du bist ziemlich wund", stellte Severus fest, „Die Heilsalbe wird den Schmerz betäuben und dich heilen. Allerdings wird es wohl ein paar Tage dauern, bis wir wieder miteinander schlafen können. Vielleicht auch eine Woche."

Remus wurde rot.

„Ich hab´s wohl ziemlich übertrieben, was?"

Severus küsste ihn sanft.

„Ein bisschen. Aber Hauptsache, es hat dir Spaß gemacht."

Remus nickte.

„Moony war auch begeistert."

Der Tränkemeister lachte leise.

„Das war nicht zu übersehen."

„Könnt ihr mal ruhig sein?", zischte eine Stimme, „Es gibt hier Leute, die schlafen noch."

Ein Paar sturmgraue Augen funkelten die beiden empört an. Remus grinste.

„Entschuldige."

Draco küsste seinen noch schlafenden Freund sanft und kuschelte sich mit einem weiteren empörten Blick in Richtung der beiden Lehrer noch etwas näher an ihn.

Remus schmiegte sich mit einem glücklichen Seufzer in die Arme seines Liebsten und schloss die Augen.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss jetzt aufstehen."

„Was?"

„Ich habe heute nur die ersten beiden Stunden frei. Ich muss jetzt unterrichten."

„Melde dich doch einfach krank."

Severus fuhr durch die zerzausten Haare seines Liebsten.

„Das kann ich nicht."

„Aber du musst doch auch einmal schlafen."

Remus wusste, dass er jämmerlich klang, aber das war ihm egal. Er wollte seinen Liebsten jetzt bei sich haben.

„Ich komme vor dem Lunch vorbei und sehe nach dir, okay?"

Remus traten die Tränen in die Augen. Er wollte nicht, dass Severus jetzt wegging. Sollten die blöden Schüler doch sehen wie sie klar kamen. Ein Teil von ihm wunderte sich allerdings, was mit ihm los war. Severus nahm nach den Vollmondnächten immer nur einen Pepper up-Trank und ging dann zum Unterricht. In der Regel sahen sie sich erst am Abend bei einem Candlelight-Dinner, das Severus selbst zubereitete, da Remus den ganzen Tag nach Vollmond verschlief. Er spürte weiche Lippen, die sanfte Küsse auf seinem Gesicht verteilten.

„Ich bin bald wieder da. Wenn du jetzt schläfst, wirst du es gar nicht merken, wie schnell die Zeit vergeht."

Remus nickte. Ein letzter inniger Kuss und sein Liebster verließ das Bett, um sich für den Tag fertig zu machen. Remus fühlte sich plötzlich sehr allein und kuschelte sich an die beiden jungen Männer, die tief und fest auf ihrer Seite des Bettes schliefen.

rlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlss

Es dauerte wirklich fast eine Woche, bis Remus wieder sitzen konnte. Doch das war nicht das schlimmste. Das Schlimmste war, dass es Zeiten gab, in denen er nicht alleine sein konnte, bzw, wollte. Er sehnte sich dann nach Severus, aber, was ihn sehr beunruhigte, auch nach Harry und Draco. Diese Phasen konnten morgens auftreten, während des Unterrichts oder auch nachmittags, wenn er mit seinem Liebsten spazieren ging und dabei seine beiden Liebhaber vom letzten Vollmond vermisste. Am schlimmsten war es aber abends. Wenn Severus und er gemütlich am Kaminfeuer saßen und auf dem Sofa kuschelten, wünschte er sich oft die beiden jungen Männer dazu und schalt sich deswegen. Schließlich war Severus sein Lebenspartner. Er liebte ihn, und zwar alles an ihm: seine stolze Art, seinen scharfen Verstand, seine raue Schale hinter der sich ein weicher Kern befand, den außer ihm nur wenig kannten, sein Musikalität, die Art ihn anzusehen mit diesen tiefschwarzen Augen, die so voll Liebe waren, sein warmes Lachen, das Remus für seinen Geschmack etwas zu wenig hörte, sein Lächeln, das die markanten Züge des Tränkemeisters zum Leuchten brachten und das auch nur wenig kannten, sogar die Art, wie er seine Augenbraue hochzog, wenn ihn etwas irritierte oder er sich darauf vorbereitete eine seiner sarkastischen Bemerkungen loszulassen, nicht zu vergessen die schlanken Hände und die wundervolle Zunge, die Dinge mit ihm anstellen konnten, bei deren Vorstellung ihm schon die Knie weich wurden.

Er schämte sich für seine innere Untreue, und er verstand sie nicht. Er war mit dem wundervollsten Mann auf diesem Planeten zusammen, der ihn auf Händen trug, wenn auch nur in ihren eigenen vier Wänden, und träumte von zwei Schuljungen.

Dazu kamen unerklärliche Anfälle von Schwindelgefühlen sowie seltsame Schmerzen in der Magengegend, die aber nur drei Tage anhielten, um dann wieder zu verschwinden. Er entwickelte einen nie gekannten Heißhunger auf Schokolade und der Geruch von Irish stew, das eigentlich zu seinen Lieblingsspeisen gehörte, verursachte ihm solche Übelkeit, dass er den Speisesaal verlassen musste. Er reagierte übermäßig empfindlich auf Lärm, und dies machte ihm manchmal fast unmöglich zu unterrichten.

Nach einer Unterrichtstunde, die besonders anstrengend gewesen war, lehnte sich Remus erschöpft gegen seinen Schreibtisch und hielt sich den dröhnenden Kopf.

„Jetzt ist Schluss. Ich bringe dich zu Poppy."

Der Werwolf hob den Kopf und sah in die besorgten Augen seines Liebsten.

„Es geht schon wieder."

„Es geht nicht", entgegnete Severus mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ, „Glaubst du, ich bin blind?"

Remus sagte nichts und ließ sich von dem Tränkemeister zur Krankenstation zerren.

„Poppy!"

Die Krankenschwester kam sofort herbei geeilt.

„Was ist?"

„Remus geht es nicht gut."

Sie musterte ihn kurz und verfrachtete ihn gleich in ein Bett. Remus schilderte die Symptome, unter denen er in letzter Zeit litt. Dann begann Poppy einige Zauber zu sprechen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schwang den Zauberstab abermals über ihn. Ihr Blick wurde ungläubig. Sie legte den Zauberstab weg und ging zum Kamin.

„St. Mungo´s, Abteilung für magische Geschöpfe. – Ich brauche einen Spezialisten für Werwölfe. Ich habe einen Werwolf hier, der seltsame Symptome aufweist."

Dann zog sie ihren Kopf zurück und nur einen Moment später trat ein mittelgroßer Mann mit dunklem Vollbart und leuchtend gelben Augen aus dem Kamin. Er lächelte und reichte Poppy die Hand.

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Elijah Brown. Ich bin Spezialist für Werwolfskrankheiten."

„Pomona Pomfrey. Ich bin die Krankenschwester von Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Unser Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Professor Lupin, weist Symptome auf, die ich bei einem Werwolf noch nie gesehen habe. Und zwar in der Bauchgegend."

Brown nickte. Mittlerweile waren sie an Remus´ Bett angekommen.

„Elijah Brown."

„Remus Lupin."

Severus wurde komplett ignoriert. Brown zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Dann wollen wir mal sehen."

Er brummte vor sich hin. Dann legte der Heiler seinen Zauberstab beiseite und begann auf Remus´ Unterbauch herum zu drücken. Der Werwolf wurde langsam nervös.

„Hatten Sie in letzter Zeit Schmerzen in diesem Bereich?"

Remus nickte.

„Ja, aber sie waren nach ein paar Tagen vorbei."

„Übelkeit?"

Remus nickte abermals.

„Wann war Ihre letzte Paarungszeit?"

„Sie ist vor ein paar Tagen zu Ende gegangen."

Der Heiler verlor langsam seine professionelle Ruhe. Seine Augen begannen zu leuchten und sein Atem ging etwas schneller.

„Waren Sie in der letzten Vollmondnacht mit jemandem zusammen?

Remus nickte. Der Blick des Heilers schien ihn zu durchbohren.

„Mit einem oder mehreren?", fragte er atemlos.

Remus wurde rot.

„Mit mehreren", wisperte er. Was sollte das Ganze?

Severus legte beruhigend die Hand auf seine Schulter. Der Heiler achtete nach wie vor nicht auf die dunkle Gestalt an der Seite seines Patienten. Er war zu fasziniert von etwas, das irgendwie mit Remus zu tun haben musste.

„Das ist unglaublich", murmelte er überwältigt.

Remus verlor langsam die Geduld, Er wollte endlich wissen, was mit ihm los war. Allerdings hatte er auch etwas Angst vor der Diagnose.

„Was … was habe ich denn?"

Brown sah ihn an.

„Sie sind schwanger. Und zwar von mehreren Männern."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was meint ihr?

Ich brauche eure Reviews zum Überleben, also bitte Reviews, Reviews große Hundeaugen


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Alle Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling

So, hier ist noch ein Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Sie sind schwanger. Und zwar von mehreren Männern." 

4. Schwangerschaft 1

„Ich bin … was?" flüsterte Remus fassungslos.

Er fühlte sich plötzlich etwas verloren und griff nach Severus´ Hand.

„Sie sind schwanger, oder wie man bei Werwölfen auch sagt, tragend."

Brown schwang den Zauberstab und über Remus´ Bauch erschien eine große blau schimmernde Kugel, durch die sich goldene Fäden zogen. In ihr drehten sich langsam vier winzig kleine Kugeln von denen jede zum Teil blau war, aber auch eine zweite Farbe hatte, die sich durch die Kugeln zog, ohne sich aber mit dem Blau zu vermischen.

„Diese blaue Kugel hier ist Ihre Magie, Professor. Da Sie ein Werwolf sind, ist sie mit goldenen Fäden durchzogen, wie Sie hier gut sehen können. Diese kleinen Kugeln stehen für die Magie Ihres Nachwuchses. Eine Kugel für jedes Kleine, das in Ihnen heranwächst."

Remus betrachtete fasziniert die kleinen Kugeln. Aus ihnen sollten einmal kleine Kinder werden?

„Diese Magie setzt sich aus der Ihren und der Ihres Partners zusammen, da Werwolfjunge erst kurz vor der Geburt ihre eigene Magie entwickeln. Dies macht es uns möglich den Erzeuger der Kleinen zu ermitteln."

Brown unterbrach sich und betrachtete die kleinen Kugeln genauer.

„Professor, waren Ihre Partner Werwölfe?"

„Nein."

Brown sah ihn groß an.

„Ich nehme den Heilungstrank."

Brown nickte. Er bekam wieder einen professionellen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich würde gern mit Ihren Partnern in dieser Nacht sprechen. Es gibt einiges, das ich mit ihnen, aber auch mit Ihnen, werte Kollegin", sagte er zu Poppy gewandt, „besprechen möchte."

„Natürlich", entgegnete Poppy, „Remus, könntest du … könntest du uns sagen, wer als Vater in Frage kommt?"

Er senkte den Blick. Das klang so, als hätte er wild in der Gegend herum gevögelt. Was der Wahrheit ziemlich nahe kam. Er spürte, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte, Severus bereits einen Hauself gerufen.

„Tinky, hol´ bitte Mr. Potter und Mr. Malfoy in die Krankenstation. Schnell!"

Der Hauself verbeugte sich tief.

„Sehr wohl, Professor Snape, Sir."

Mit einem Plopp verschwand er. Brown betrachtete Severus voller Ehrfurcht.

„Professor Snape? Sie sind Professor Snape? Der die Werwölfe heilen kann?"

„Allerdings."

Brown ergriff die Hand des Tränkemeisters und schüttelte sie.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Sir", wisperte er überwältigt, „ Es ist mir eine große Ehre."

Severus nickte nur, aber Remus wusste, dass sein Liebster diese Ehrerbietung genoss. Langsam gewann der Heiler seine Fassung zurück.

„Madam Pomfrey, haben Sie vielleicht einen Raum, der etwas gemütlicher ist, in den wir uns zurückziehen können?"

„Natürlich. Folgen Sir mir."

Nachdem Remus sich wieder angezogen hatte, führte sie die Männer in ein gemütlich eingerichtetes Zimmer mit hohen Fenstern. Sie setzten sich in die Clubsessel und Poppy schickte einen Hauselfen nach Tee und Gebäck. Außerdem wies sie ihn an, Harry und Draco in ihr Büro zu bitten. Brown erkundigte sich bei Remus näher nach seinem Befinden in den letzten Tagen.

„Sie müssen entschuldigen, wenn ich Ihnen etwas aufdringlich erscheine, aber die letzte Schwangerschaft bei Werwölfen wurde im 15. Jahrhundert dokumentiert."

Remus lächelte und schaute sich nach Severus um, der sich leise mit Poppy unterhielt. Severus bemerkte seinen Blick und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Geht es dir gut?"

Remus nickte.

„Und dir?"

Statt einer Antwort küsste der Tränkemeister seinen Liebsten sanft. Es klopfte.

„Herein."

Harry und Draco betraten den Raum. Remus spürte, wie Moony sich freute die beiden wieder zu sehen. Poppy begrüßte sie.

„Mr. Malfoy, Harry, ich möchte Ihnen Heiler Brown vorstellen. Mr. Brown, Mr. Harry Potter und Mr. Malfoy."

Brown schüttelte den beiden jungen Männern die Hand und achtete sehr darauf sie nicht offen anzustarren. Sie setzten sich und warfen den Anwesenden einen fragenden Blick zu.

Brown räusperte sich und begann zu sprechen:

„ Ich bin Experte für Werwolfskrankheiten und Madam Pomfrey hat sich an mich gewandt, weil sie bei Professor Lupin einige ihr unbekannte Symptome entdeckt hatte."

Harry sah Remus erschrocken an. Dieser lächelte ihm zu.

„Zum Glück konnte ich feststellen, dass Ihr Lehrer nicht krank ist, sondern tragend."

„Er ist _was_, bitte?"

Draco starrte Brown an, als wäre diesem ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

„Er ist schwanger, aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach von Ihnen beiden und Professor Snape." Die beiden Schüler waren wie vom Donner gerührt.

Der Heiler sprach weiter:

„Es gibt eine einfache Methode, um herauszufinden, wer von Ihnen der Erzeuger der Kleinen ist."

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab über Remus´ Bauch und die blau-goldene Kugel erschien. Heiler Brown erklärte kurz die Bedeutung der Farbe und sagte dann:

„Wie Sie sehen können, hat jede der kleinen Kugel jeweils _eine_ andere Farbe als die blaue Magie von Professor Lupin. Das bedeutet, dass wir haben es hier mit einem Wolf zu tun, der nicht nur _drei_ Männer für würdig hielt, die Väter seines Nachwuchses zu sein, sondern die Erzeuger auch fein säuberlich voneinander getrennt hat, sodass jedes der Kleinen zwei Väter hat: den Erzeuger und Professor Lupin als tragender Wolf selbst. Um herauszufinden, wer der jeweilige Vater der Kleinen ist, brauchen wir uns nur die Farbe Ihrer Magie ansehen. Professor Snape, würden Sie vielleicht den Anfang machen?"

Der Tränkemeister nickte und lehnte sich zurück. Brown schwang den Zauberstab und eine grüne Kugel mit silbernen Funken erschien über dem flachen Bauch.

Remus suchte sofort nach der entsprechenden kleinen Kugel und stellte mit großer Freude fest, dass es zwei waren, deren blaue Farbe von grün durchzogen wurde. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Er bekam zwei Kinder von seinem Liebsten. Severus´ starrte ebenfalls überwältigt auf ihre Kugeln und wie von selbst trafen sich ihre Hände und ihre Blicke. Remus spürte, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sie wurden Eltern!

Heiler Browns Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Glückseligkeit.

„Mr. Malfoy."

Heiler Brown hatte sich Draco zugewandt. Über seinem Bauch bildete sich eine silberweiße Kugel. Remus betrachtete die kleinen Kugeln und fand bald eine in silberweiß und blau. Jetzt blieb nur noch eine übrig: Eine Kugel in blau und feuerrot.

Ein Schwung über Harrys Bauch und das Rätsel war gelöst. Auch der Mann, der Voldemort besiegt hatte, war ein Vater von Remus´ Kleinen.

Brown strahlte.

„Ich möchte Ihnen allen meine herzlichsten Glückwünsche aussprechen. Ihnen ist, gelinde gesagt, eine Sensation gelungen. Allerdings werden die kommenden Monate nicht leicht für Sie.. Wenn ein Wewolf schwanger wird, dann braucht er viel Aufmerksamkeit von Seiten seiner Partner. In Ihrem Fall bedeutet das von Ihnen allen. Dieses Bedürfnis nach Wärme kann zu jeder Tageszeit. Sie können sich aber auch alle zusammen setzen und eines Tagesplan machen, an den sich Professor Lupins Wolf dann gewöhnen muss. Allerdings sollte zu jeder Tageszeit wenigstens einer von Ihnen bei ihm sein. Sie, profesor, werden höchstwahrscheinlich einen Heißhunger auf ganz bestimmte Dinge entwickeln, während Sie andere Speisen überhaupt nicht mehr vertragen, wie bei jeder anderen Schwangerschaft auch. Es wird wahrscheinlich Zeiten geben, in denen Sie sich sehr wölfisch verhalten möchten. Zögern Sie nicht, dem nachzugeben. Sie werden Ihre Partner nicht verletzen", fügte er auf einen besorgten Blick von Seiten Remus´ hinzu. „Sie werden in der nächsten Zeit wahrscheinlich starken Stimmungsschwankungen ausgesetzt sein, die im schlimmsten Fall bis zur Geburt anhalten ..."

Severus blendete die Stimme des Heilers langsam aus. Ein Teil seines Bewusstseins würde sich die relevanten Fakten merken, sodass er sie später jederzeit abrufen konnte. Diese Technik hatte ihm geholfen endlose Ordenstreffen und vor allem Blacks Anwesenheit bei denselben zu ertragen. Stattdessen wandte er sich seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung zu: Die Beobachtung anderer Menschen, namentlich Harry und Draco. Sein Patenkind sog jedes Wort des Heilers förmlich auf. Ihm war anzusehen, dass er sich auf das kleine Wesen freute, das in Remus heran wuchs. Sein Blick verriet, dass es dem Kleinen an nichts fehlen und Draco es von Herzen lieben würde. Severus musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen. Sicherlich, die Malfoys waren keine Engel, aber sie liebten ihren Nachwuchs zärtlich, egal ob innerhalb oder außerhalb der Ehe gezeugt, eine Eigenart, die Lucius´ Großvater große Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. So waren die Umstände seines Todes nach wie vor ungeklärt. Es war nur bekannt, dass seine Frau Lydia nicht allzu lange um ihn getrauert hatte.

Harry Potter war ein ganz anderes Thema. Sein Gesicht drückte eine seltsame Leere aus, die Severus verwunderte. Es war als würde er unter Schock stehen. Natürlich war er erst 18 Jahre und hatte erst vor kurzem einen Schwarzmagier getötet, der ihm seit seiner Geburt nach dem Leben getrachtet hatte. Severus konnte verstehen, wenn der „Junge, der lebte" sein Leben nun endlich genießen wollte, bevor er neuen Verantwortungen entgegensah. Andererseits hatte Severus den Sohn seines Erzfeindes als großen Familienmensch kennen gelernt, der sich, da er keine eigene Familie hatte, die sich gut um ihn gekümmert hätte, aus Freunden und Bekannten seine eigene Familie zusammengestellt hatte, der er treu ergeben war und die sein absolutes Verrauen genoss. Severus gehörte nach seiner Mitwirkung an Voldemorts Tod selbst zu diesem Kreis und Remus sowieso. Der Tränkemeister war davon ausgegangen, dass Harry bei der Nachricht, dass er Vater wurde, vor Freude ausflippen oder wenigstens vor Glück strahlen würde. Doch nichts davon war der Fall. Stattdessen machte er den Eindruck, als wäre eine Welt zusammengestürzt.

Plötzlich bemerkte Harry seinen forschenden Blick und hatte in Sekundenschnelle das aufgesetzt, was Severus für sich das „Heldengesicht", nannte: Der Mund begann zu lächeln, während die Augen ein freundliches Strahlen aussandten. Die ganze Mimik sagte: „Mir geht´s super!" Natürlich ließ sich ein erfahrener Spion wie Severus nicht davon täuschen.

Langsam flutete Browns Stimme wieder in sein Bewusstsein.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, es liegen einige interessante Monate vor Ihnen. Interessant, aber sicherlich auch schön. Ich habe noch eine abschließende Bitte an Sie, und zwar würde ich Sie gern in den nächsten Monaten bis zur Geburt begleiten."

Severus zog skeptisch die Brauen zusammen.

„Wie würde das aussehen?"

Brown setzte ein gewinnendes Lächeln auf.

„Ich würde gern bei den Untersuchungen anwesend sein und das eine oder andere Interview mit Professor Lupin führen. Schließlich ist die letzte Werwolfschwangerschaft vor 600 Jahren dokumentiert worden. Außerdem könnte ich helfen, wenn Probleme auftreten sollten."

Er sah sich in der Runde um.

„Was meinst du Remus?"

Severus´ Liebster zuckte unentschlossen mit den Schultern.

„Es hätte schon Vorteile. Ich meine für andere Werwölfe, nicht wahr?"

Typisch Remus! Immer dachte er zuerst an die anderen. Severus spürte ein warmes Gefühl in ihm aufsteigen, und er musste sich zurück halten seinen Liebsten nicht sofort wieder zu küssen.

Brown wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte. Das konnte der Tränkemeister dem strahlenden Lächeln entnehmen, das mit einem Hauch von Triumph vermengt war. Er stand auf und schüttelte Remus die Hand.

„Sie werden es nicht bereuen. Wenn Sie möchten, mache ich Sie unsterblich."

Langsam erinnerte sein breites Grinsen unangenehm an Gilderoy Lockhart, aber Severus rechnete es dem Enthusiasmus des Heilers zu, der eine für ihn einmalige Gelegenheit bekam.

Brown schüttelte zum Abschied allen Anwesenden die Hand und beglückwünschte sie noch einmal. Dann stieg er in den Kamin und reiste nach St. Mungo´s zurück.

rlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlss

Severus brachte den sichtlich erschöpften Remus erst einmal zu ihrem gemeinsamen Quartier und benachrichtigte dann Minerva von den neuesten Entwicklungen. Die Schulleiterin drückte ihm ihre Glückwünsche aus und begann mit ihm die notwendigen Änderungen zu besprechen.

„Ich werde einen direkten Zugang von den Quartieren der Schulsprecher zu euren Räumen einrichten. Außerdem einen vom Gryffindor-Schlafsaal aus. Darüber hinaus müssen wir überlegen, wer die Vertretung von Remus übernimmt."

„Ich schlage Mr. Malfoy und Miss Granger vor, sowie Mr. Potter und Professor Krum. Außerdem könnte ich einige Stunden übernehmen."

Minerva überlegte.

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy und Miss Granger sind alle in ihrem letzten Jahr", gab sie zu bedenken, „Das dürfen wir nicht vergessen."

„Ich werde mit ihnen sprechen und wie gesagt, Viktor und ich sind ja auch noch da."

Minerva lächelte.

„Ich weiß, aber ich weiß auch, dass ihr mit euren Stundenplänen ausgelastet seid."

„Uns wird schon etwas einfallen."

Die Schulleiterin zog die Brauen zusammen und gab Severus das Gefühl, wieder ein Schüler zu sein.

„Nun gut, solange ihr mir vernünftigen Unterricht gewährleistet."

Severus grinste.

„Ich glaube, alles ist besser, als ein weiterer Vollidiot oder irgendein Ministeriumsheini."

Minerva verbiss sich ein Lächeln. Severus wurde ernst.

„Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass sich Remus so leicht vom Unterrichten abhalten lässt, egal ob schwanger oder nicht."

Die dunklen Augen seiner ehemaligen Kollegin blitzten auf.

„Gryffindors sind eben pflichtbewusst."

_Leichtsinnig trifft es wohl eher_, dachte Severus, verbiss sich aber ein Kommentar. Er erhob sich.

„Ich werde mal nach ihm sehen. Mit den Schülern und Viktor werde ich mich morgen oder übermorgen treffen, um einen Vertretungsplan auszutüfteln."

„Gut. Grüß´ Remus von mir und richte ihm meine Glückwünsche aus."

Sie reichte ihm die Hand und der Tränkemeister verließ das Büro. Erst als er auf dem Flur stand, fiel ihm auf, dass Albus überhaupt nichts zu den Ereignissen gesagt hatte. Wahrscheinlich war er wieder auf Besuch in einem seiner zahlreichen anderen Portraits, die in den wichtigsten Gebäuden der Zaubererwelt hingen.

Während er durch die Gänge eilte, überlegte er, was in den nächsten Tagen zu tun war. Zuallererst mussten sie den Plan erstellen, von dem Heiler Brown gesprochen hatte, denn sie hatten alle Unterricht und würden sich unmöglich alle gleichzeitig um Remus kümmern können. Außerdem würde er seinen Liebsten davon überzeugen müssen in absehbarer Zeit seinen Unterricht zumindest teilweise an andere abzugeben. Severus wusste jetzt schon, dass dies ein schwerer Kampf werden würde, denn Remus liebte es zu unterrichten, auch wenn er im Moment etwas lärmempfindlich war. Dann würde er sich in den nächsten Tagen mit Draco, Harry, Hermione und Viktor treffen, um einen Vertretungsplan auszuarbeiten. Er hatte schon bestimmte Vorstellungen, denn Draco konnte man unmöglich zumuten, Hufflepuff-Erstklässler zu betreuen, was diese wahrscheinlich auch nicht unbedingt wollen würden und Granger wahrscheinlich auch bei Slytherins nicht denselben Respekt genießen würde wie Viktor, Draco oder Harry, der durch seine Fähigkeit als Parselmund bei den Schlangen akzeptiert wurde. Also war es am besten, wenn Hermine Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Klassen zusammen mit Viktor übernahm, während sich Draco und Harry um die Gryffindor-Slytherin-Kombination kümmern konnten.

Außerdem konnte er dann vielleicht herausfinden, was mit Harry los war.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hat´s euch gefallen? Es werden jetzt wahrscheinlich einige Probleme kommen, was, denke ich, bei einer Schwangerschaft ganz normal ist, aber lasst euch nicht abschrecken. Das Ende wird Glückseligkeit pur.

Bitte reviewt weiter! Ich lebe davon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Die Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling

Okay, meine treuen Leser. Hier nun Kapitel Nummer 5. Ich habe es etwas länger gemacht, wie les wahrscheinlich etwas dauern wird, bis ich wieder update (Begründung könnt ihr unten lesen). Ich hoffe, dass ihr mir trotzdem die Treue haltet. Ich freue mich über jede Anmerkung, Kritik oder auch Lob :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5. Schwangerschaft 2

Als Severus wieder in seinem Quartier ankam, schlief Remus immer noch. Severus ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder. Zärtlich strich er seinem Liebsten einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

Sogar im Schlaf schmiegte sich Remus gegen die streichelnde Hand, und Severus spürte sein Herz schneller schlagen. Es gab Momente, in denen er nicht glauben konnte, wie sehr dieser wundervolle Mann ihn liebte.

Sein noch schlanker Körper zeichnete sich unter der Decke ab. Schon sehr bald würde sich der straffe Bauch wölben, um dem sich in ihm entwickelnden Leben Raum zu geben.

Die Schulglocke läutete und rief ihn zum Unterricht. Er würde vorher in Remus´ Klasse gehen und die Schüler mit einer Aufgabe beschäftigen. Er küsste seinen Liebsten sanft auf die Stirn und zog die Decke zu recht, bevor er die Räume verließ.

Die Klasse, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff, sah erstaunt auf, als der Tränkemeister statt des Verteidigungslehrers schwungvoll das Klassenzimmer betrat.

Severus bemerkte mit großer Zufriedenheit, wie einige Schüler nervös auf ihren Stühlen herum rutschten. „Professor Lupin fühlt sich nicht wohl. Ich möchte, dass Sie Seite 216 aufschlagen und einen 3 Fuß langen Aufsatz über die Banshee, und wie man sich gegen sie schützt, schreiben. Abzugeben bis zur nächsten Stunde. Mr. Smith, Sie werden darauf achten, dass hier auch gearbeitet wird." Ein blonder Ravenclaw kam nach vorn und setzte sich an das Lehrerpult. Severus warf einen strengen Blick in den raum und begab sich dann in seine Kerker.

Dort erwartete ihn die Kombination Gryffindor – Slytherin, siebte Klasse. Gleich beim Eintritt bemerkte Severus, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Die Schüler hatten sich in kleinen Gesprächsgruppen zusammengestellt, die sofort auseinander stoben, als sie den Tränkemeister erkannten. Nur einer saß bereits an seinem Platz: Harry. Er schien Draco und Hermine höflich zuzuhören, aber Severus hatte den Eindruck, dass er gar nicht bei der Sache war. Sein Lächeln wirkte gequält, seine Augen waren dumpf.

Was war bloß los mit dem Jungen?

Severus schüttelte leicht den Kopf und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Unterricht.

Nach der Stunde rief er Hermine, Draco und Harry zu sich.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie morgen nach dem Dinner in mein Büro kommen. Ich denke, Miss Granger, dass Sie über Professor Lupins Schwangerschaft informiert sind."

Die Gryffindorschülerin nickte.

„Gut. Ich möchte morgen mit Ihnen einen Vertretungsplan erarbeiten für den Fall, dass Professor Lupin nicht mehr unterrichten kann."

Granger sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Und da haben Sie an uns gedacht."

„Halten Sie meine Wahl für falsch, Miss Granger?"

„Natürlich nicht, Sir. Bis morgen, Professor."

Die Schüler verließen den Kerker und Severus packte seine Sachen zusammen. Auf dem Weg zum Dinner ging er noch an seinem Quartier vorbei, aber die Räume waren leer.

Remus erwartete ihn am Lehrertisch in der Großen Halle, und er war wütend.

„Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?" zischte er Severus entgegen.

„Was?"

„Heute nachmittag. Ich hatte Unterricht. Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?"

„Du hast geschlafen, und ich dachte, du könntest Ruhe brauchen."

Remus´ Augen wurden zu wütenden Schlitzen.

„Hast du gedacht, ja? Und mein Unterricht!"

„Remus, ich ..."

Der Werwolf sprang auf. Sein Stuhl schlug mit einem Knall auf dem Steinboden auf.

„Ich bin nicht krank! Ich bin vielleicht ein bisschen schwanger, aber ich bin nicht krank! Ich kann durchaus noch unterrichten, auch wenn Mr. Ich-weiß-alles-besser das nicht für möglich hält!"

Ihm schossen Tränen der Wut in die Augen.

„Ich weiß sehr wohl, was gut für mich ist, okay? Du brauchst nicht zu glauben, dass du, weil du ein ach so toller Giftmischer bist, über mein Leben bestimmen kannst! Ich bin nicht dein Haustier!"

Mit diesen Worten stürmte er aus dem Saal und warf die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Severus stand wie erstarrt. Er brauchte seinen Kopf nicht zu drehen, um zu wissen, dass alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren. Kein Geräusch war zu hören. Es war als stünde die Zeit still.

Minerva klatschte energisch in die Hände.

„Meine Lieben, ich habe eine Ankündigung zu machen: Professor Lupin ist schwanger." Sofort setzte Gemurmel ein, das nach einem erneuten Klatschen langsam abebbte.

„Aus diesem Grund wird Professor Lupin in den nächsten Monaten bis zu den Sommerferien hin und wieder durch einige Schüler und Lehrer vertreten werden. Ich möchte Sie bitten ein wenig Rücksicht auf seinen Zustand zu nehmen. Tun Sie allerdings nicht zu viel des Guten, denn er ist, wie bereits erwähnt nicht krank, sondern schwanger."

Es war versprengtes Gekicher zu hören, bevor das Gemurmel, diesmal etwas lauter, wieder einsetzte.

Severus fühlte sich wie betäubt. Er hatte es geschafft. Er hatte alles kaputt gemacht und Remus hasste ihn.

Minerva legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Severus."

Er drehte den Kopf.

„Ja?"

„Er wird sich schon wieder fangen. Er liebt dich."

Severus nickte wie in Trance und ließ sich zurück zum Tisch führen. Er setzte sich und begann zu essen. Doch das Essen schmeckte wie Pappe, und nach einigen Bissen warf Severus die Gabel hin. Er musste mit Remus reden. Vielleicht konnte er doch noch etwas retten.

Zurück in ihrem gemeinsamen Quartier erwartete ihn ein in Tränen aufgelöster Werwolf. Severus eilte zu ihm und nahm seinen Liebsten zärtlich in die Arme.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht übergehen. Es tut mir so leid", murmelte er in die weichen Haare.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, es ist meine Schuld. Ich habe furchtbare Sachen gesagt. Ich verdiene so einen tollen Mann wie dich gar nicht."

Tränengefüllte Augen sahen Severus an. Der Tränkemeister küsste ihn sanft.

„Ich will nicht, dass du dich übernimmst. Ich will nicht, dass dir irgendetwas passiert."

„Ich weiß, ich ... Es tut mir leid, ich ..."

Der Rest ging in Schluchzen unter. Severus fuhr ihm beruhigend durch das Haar.

„Sch ... sch. Ist ja gut."

Severus wiegte seine Geliebten in seinen Armen, und langsam wurden die Schluchzer leiser.

„Hör´ zu", sagte er sanft und sah Remus in die Augen, „Ich habe für morgen Miss Granger, Mr. Potter und Draco in mein Büro gebeten, um einen Vertretungsplan auszuarbeiten, falls es dir einmal nicht gut geht. Ich will dich nicht bevormunden. Du sollst nur, falls du dich nicht gut fühlst oder die Bälger dir auf die Nerven gehen, eine Möglichkeit haben, jemanden zu rufen, der dich für die Stunde vertritt."

Severus beobachtete das Gesicht seines Liebsten.

„Du sollst nicht abgeschoben oder ersetzt werden", bekräftigte er noch einmal.

Remus nickte und ließ sich gegen ihn sinken.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er.

Severus küsste ihn. Bei sich dachte er, dass, wenn das in den nächsten Monaten so weiter ging, er die ersten grauen Haare haben würde, bevor die Kleinen das Licht der Welt erblickten.

„Hast du Hunger?"

Remus nickte. Severus rief einen Hauself und ließ ein breites Speisensortiment auftischen, damit Remus das auswählen konnte, wonach ihm gerade der Sinn stand.

rlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlss

Am nächsten Morgen lud Severus noch Viktor Krum, den neuen Professor für Alte Runen, für den Abend in sein Büro ein, um dann wieder einen aufreibenden Unterrichtstag hinter sich zu bringen.

Am Abend versammelten sich Hermine, Draco, Harry und Viktor pünktlich im Büro des Tränkemeisters. Severus entging weder der traurige Blick seines Patenkindes, noch die leise Verzweiflung, die Harry umgab. Doch darum würde er sich später kümmern.

„Ich habe Sie alle heute abend her gebeten, weil ich mit Ihnen einen Vertretungsplan für Professor Lupin entwerfen möchte. Es geht nicht darum, dass wir seinen kompletten Unterricht übernehmen, sondern uns die Lehrpläne für die jeweiligen Klassenstufen anzusehen und im Notfall einspringen zu können. Dabei möchte ich, dass Sie, Miss Granger und Mr. Potter, sich verstärkt mit dem Stoff der ersten beiden Jahrgänge beschäftigte wobei ich möchte, dass Sie, Miss Granger, sich für die Kombination Ravenclaw – Hufflepuff vorbereiten und Sie, Mr. Potter, für Gryffindor und Slytherin. Ihr, Draco und Viktor, übernehmt bitte die Klassen drei und vier, wobei Draco die Gryffindors und Slytherins und Viktor die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs übernehmen sollte. Die Klassen fünf und sechs sowie Ravenclaw – Hufflepuff im letzten Jahr übernehme ich."

Er verteilte die Lehrpläne.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Ihr Engagement bei Ihren UTZs berücksichtigt wird. Außerdem habe ich für jeden von Ihnen eine Erlaubnis für die Verbotene Abteilung ausgestellt, falls Sie Bücher für Ihre Prüfungsvorbereitung brauchen."

Hermines Augen leuchteten auf.

„Wir haben allerdings noch ein Problem, und zwar wie kann Remus uns möglichst rasch und unauffällig benachrichtigen, sollte er sich nicht wohl fühlen?"

Er sah in die Runde. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. Plötzlich griff Hermine in eine Umhangtasche und legte ein Galleonenstück auf den Schreibtisch. Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

„Diese Galleone haben wir verwandt, um die Treffen von Dumbledores Armee einzuberufen. Wenn ich das Datum verändert hatte wurden die Gegenstücke heiß, um die anderen auf das veränderte Datum aufmerksam zu machen. Wir könnten Remus eine Münze geben, und sobald er sich nicht wohl fühlt, kann er sie mit seinem Zauberstab berühren, so dass ihre Gegenstücke bei uns heiß werden und der- oder diejenige, der oder die dran ist, sofort einspringen kann. Natürlich müssten wir die Lehrpläne auswendig lernen und die Lehrer benachrichtigen, bei denen wir normalerweise Unterricht haben. Professor Krum könnte eine Aufgabe vorbereiten, die er im Notfall seinen Klassen stellen kann."

Severus verfluchte zum dutzendsten Male den Umstand, dass die Gryffindorschülerin nicht in sein Haus gekommen war. Sie überraschte ihn immer wieder mit ihrem scharfen Intellekt, ihrem Mut und ihrer Warmherzigkeit. Sie erinnerte ihn sehr an eine Frau, die er einmal gekannt hatte und viel zu früh gestorben war. Sie hatte rotes langes Haar und die tiefsten grünen Augen gehabt, die er je gesehen hatte. Eine Frau, die einzige Frau, in die er sich beinahe verliebt hatte, und der er geschworen hatte, ihren Sohn mit seinem Leben zu beschützen, bis Voldemort endgültig besiegt war.

„20 Punkte für Gryffindor für außergewöhnlichen Einfallsreichtum."

Das übergroße und sicherlich ungewöhnliche Punktegeschenk von Seiten des Slytherinvorstandes rief bei Harry nur ein schwaches Lächeln hervor.

„Wie lange brauchen Sie, um die Münzen vorzubereiten?"

„Morgen können sie fertig sein."

„Gut. Ich möchte, dass Sie sich die Lehrpläne einprägen. Wenn Sie Fragen haben, meine Tür steht Ihnen offen."

„Wie geht es Remus?"

Severus bemerkte, wie Harry bei Dracos Frage zusammen zuckte. Hermine und Viktor sahen ihn gespannt an.

„Es geht ihm gut."

Draco lächelte.

„Hat er schon Vorlieben für bestimmtes Essen entwickelt."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

„Außer Schokolade?"

Sein Patenkind lachte.

„Ich habe dir noch gar nicht meine Glückwünsche ausgesprochen", sagte Viktor. Seine Stimme war dunkel und warm. Der ehemalige Sucher hatte seinen starken bulgarischen Akzent verloren, allerdings hatte sein Englisch noch eine leichte Färbung, die viele Schüler sehr interessant, und viele Schülerinnen sehr anziehend fanden. Doch Viktor hatte nur Augen für Hermine. Er hatte sich während seines ersten Hogwarts-Aufenthaltes in sie verliebt, und diese Liebe war verantwortlich dafür gewesen, dass er im Endkampf gegen Voldemort zusammen mit vielen Freunden aus Durmstrang an Harrys Seite in die Schlacht gezogen war. In St. Mungo´s hatte Hermine endgültig ihr Herz für ihren langjährigen Verehrer entdeckt, und seit Viktor Minervas Angebot Alte Runen zu unterrichten angenommen hatte, gab es kaum ein glücklicheres Paar als die beiden.

„Danke. Ich hoffe, Sie haben nichts dagegen, wenn ich das Treffen jetzt beende. Es wartet noch jemand auf mich."

Er begegnete verständnisvollem Lächeln. Draco grinste.

„Dann wollen wir dich nicht aufhalten. Und grüß´ ihn von uns."

Die Schüler und Viktor verließen das Büro.

„Mr. Potter."

Harry drehte sich um.

„Sir?"

Severus deutete auf eine Sitzgruppe.

„Setzen Sie sich."

Harry gehorchte. Severus setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Was ist mit Ihnen los?"

„Es ist alles in Ordnung."

„Oh ja, das sehe ich."

Er merkte, wie sich der junge Mann nur noch mehr verschloss. Vielleicht sollte er es das nächste Mal ohne Sarkasmus versuchen. Als Harry nach einer Weile immer noch nichts sagte, verlor der Tränkemeister langsam die Geduld.

„Jetzt hören Sie mal zu, Potter. Meinetwegen können Sie da bis zum Sankt Nimmerleinstag sitzen, aber Sie tun Draco weh, und ich mag es nicht besonders, wenn man meinem Patenkind weh tut."

Diese Drohung wirkte. Harry biss sich auf die zitternde Unterlippe. Seine Finger spielten nervös mit dem dunkelgrünen Lederbezug des Sessels.

„Es hängt mit Remus´ Schwangerschaft zusammen, nicht wahr?"

Harry betrachtete den Boden zu seinen Füßen.

„Ich wünschte, es wäre Dracos Kind", presste er hervor, „Dracos und meins."

Severus entgegnete nichts.

„Ich mag Remus. Er ist mein Pate und ein toller Mann. Er ist attraktiv und intelligent und alles. Aber ich liebe Draco."

Er fuhr sich durch das unordentliche Haar.

„Und es scheint ihm überhaupt nichts auszumachen. Er freut sich so sehr über sein Kind. Sein und Remus´ Kind."

Harry sah verloren und traurig aus. Severus verwandelte den Sessel in ein Sofa und setzte sich zu ihm.

„Freuen Sie sich gar nicht?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es werden niemals unsere Kinder sein. Draco und meine. Remus wird immer der sein, der ihnen das Leben geschenkt hat."

„Sie werden trotzdem Ihre Liebe brauchen, Mr. Potter. Ihre ganze Liebe."

Harry sank in sich zusammen.

„Ich weiß. – Ich bin ein Scheusal, nicht wahr?", flüsterte er, „Ich meine, die Kleinen können schließlich nichts dafür. Ich habe mir immer geschworen, es meinen Kindern an nichts fehlen zu lassen."

„Das ist ein guter Vorsatz."

Er sah den Tränkemeister an.

„Meinen ... meinen Sie, dass wir unsere Kleinen mal etwas länger bei uns haben dürfen? Ich meine, wenn Draco und ich zusammengezogen sind."

Severus hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue.

„So weit sind Sie schon?"

Der junge Mann errötete.

„Draco will bei Ihnen in die Lehre gehen, und ich habe gehört, dass der Posten des Vertrauenslehrers seit Jahrzehnten unbesetzt ist. Natürlich muss ich dazu noch ein Praktikum machen. Ich will in der psychologischen Abteilung von St. Mungo´s ein wenig Erfahrung sammeln, und dann ist da ja auch noch die Stiftung."

Draco und Harry hatten eine Stiftung gegründet, die sich um magische Kinder kümmerte, die ihre Eltern verloren hatten, aber auch um diejenigen, die unter ihren Muggelverwandten litten, wie Harry einst unter den Dursleys oder Severus unter seinem Vater. Der Tränkemeister war neben den Gründern die dritte finanzielle Säule der Einrichtung.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Remus etwas dagegen haben wird. Und aus Tagen werden schnell Wochen oder Monate."

Harrys Lächeln zeigte, dass er verstanden hatte.

„Danke", wisperte er.

Severus lächelte.

„Keine Ursache."

Plötzlich schnellte der Gryffindor vor und umarmte ihn. Der Tränkemeister erstarrte kurz und schlang dann seine Arme um seinen ehemaligen Hassschüler. Er fuhr selbstvergessen durch das wilde Haar, bevor er ihn sanft zurückschob.

„Du solltest mit Draco sprechen."

Der junge Mann nickte. Dann schlich sich ein spitzbübisches Grinsen auf seine Lippen.

„Ich glaube allerdings, es wäre ihm lieber, wenn ich mit meinem Mund etwas anderes täte als zu sprechen."

Severus´ Mund zuckte.

„Ihr seid versaut."

Harry lachte.

„Aber ihr seid die reinsten Engel."

Dann realisierte er, was er gerade zu wem gesagt hatte und schlug die Augen nieder.

„Entschuldigung."

Er sah den Tränkemeister durch seine langen Wimpern hindurch an, in Erwartung eines Punkteabzuges oder wenigstens einer Strafarbeit. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

„Respekt war noch nie Ihre Sache, Mr. Potter", bemerkte Severus amüsiert.

„Harry."

Der Tränkemeister hob eine Augenbraue. Zwei smaragdgrüne Augen erwiderten ernst seinen Blick.

„Mein Name ist Harry."

„Okay. Harry."

Der junge Gryffindor strahlte und seine Augen blitzten wieder in ihrem alten Glanz. Er erhob sich.

„Ich bin sicher, Remus wartet schon sehnsüchtig auf Sie. Vielen Dank für das Gespräch und gute Nacht, Sir."

Er ging zur Tür, wurde aber von dem Slytherinvorstand aufgehalten.

„Harry?"

„Ja?"

„Es ist Severus. Wenn wir unter uns sind."

Harry grinste.

„Okay, Severus."

Er nickte seinem Lehrer noch einmal zu und verließ dann das Büro.

Remus saß in seinem Lieblingssessel am Kamin und schaute Hausaufgaben durch. Seine rote Tinte kam dabei nur selten zum Einsatz, denn mit ihr pflegte er ausschließlich gravierende Fehler zu korrigieren. Wenn nur eine Verwechslung oder ein anderer Flüchtigkeitsfehler vorlag, wies er den Schüler mit grüner Tinte darauf hin mit der Bemerkung sich das nächste Mal etwas mehr Zeit zu nehmen.

Auf dem kleinen Tisch neben ihm dampfte eine große Tasse Kakao vor sich hin. Er nippte nur hin und wieder an ihr. Auch die Durchsicht der Hausaufgaben geschah eher mechanisch als mit dem Interesse, das Remus normalerweise den Aufsätzen seiner Schüler entgegenbrachte , denn seine Gedanken weilten bei seinem unerklärlichen Ausbruch gestern.

Severus hatte den Vorfall nicht mehr erwähnte und war so zärtlich und aufmerksam ihm gegenüber gewesen, als hätte Remus ihm nicht vor der ganzen Schule eine absolut peinliche Szene gemacht. Er konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären, auch wenn Brown ihm gesagt hatte, dass er in den nächsten Monaten stark emotional reagieren würde. Er hatte ihn immer schon gewurmt, wenn Menschen glaubten ihm etwas schenken zu müssen, Geld oder Kleidung. Er hasste Almosen. Als könnte er nicht für sich selbst sorgen. Genauso hatte er sich gefühlt als Severus einfach seinen Unterricht übernommen hatte. Er hatte sich übergangen gefühlt, beiseite geschoben, als wäre er nur wieder der arme Remus Lupin, um den sich andere kümmern mussten. Es brodelte jetzt noch in ihm, wenn er nur daran dachte. Dabei hatte Severus es sicher nur gut gemeint.

Er fuhr sich seufzend durch das Haar. Seit er den Heilungstrank nahm, vermehrten sich die grauen Strähnen nicht mehr, aber wenn das so weiter ging, würde er weißhaarig sein, bevor die Kleinen geboren waren.

Er nahm seine Arbeit wieder auf und lauschte geistesabwesend dem Knacken des Kaminholzes.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Severus trat ein. Er lächelte und der Feuerschein spiegelte sich in den schwarzen Augen wider. Remus erhob sich und ging ihm entgegen. Er sank in die ausgebreiteten Arme und sog genüsslich den Kräuterduft ein, der aus den Kleidern seines Liebsten emporstieg. Schlanke Finger spielten mit seinem Haar, weiche Lippen streiften seine Schläfe.

„Du bist noch fleißig?"

„Ich muss ja auch mal arbeiten."

Remus sah seinen Liebsten an.

„Wie war das Treffen?"

Severus küsste ihn sanft. Er führte Remus zu der Couch, auf der er sich niederließ. Remus setzte sich auf den Schoß des Tränkemeisters und schmiegte sich an ihn. Die Hausaufgaben lagen vergessen auf dem Sessel.

„Es war sehr schön. Harry, Draco, Miss Granger und Viktor werden sich jeweils zu zweit auf zwei Klassenstufen vorbereiten. Du wirst morgen eine Münze bekommen. Falls du dich unwohl fühlst oder dir die Bälger auf den Geist gehen, berührst du einfach die Münze mit deinem Zauberstab, und es kommt sofort jemand, der deinen Unterricht für den Rest der Stunde übernimmt."

„Und wie wollen sie sich dann vorbereiten?"

„Ich habe ihnen die Lehrpläne ausgeteilt. Die lernen sie auswendig."

„Oje, dann muss ich mich jetzt also an die Lehrpläne halten."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich flechte immer etwas ein, das die Schüler gerade besonders interessiert."

Der Tränkemeister kraulte ihm den Nacken.

„Wir werden es schon schaffen. Es sind ja auch nur knapp 3 Monate."

Remus kuschelte sich enger an ihn.

„Wie geht es Harry und Draco?"

„Es geht ihnen gut."

„Wirklich? Harry sah in letzter Zeit nicht so glücklich aus."

„Ich habe heute mit ihm gesprochen. Es geht ihm besser."

„Was hatte er denn?"

Der Tränkemeister zögerte.

„Severus?"

„Es ... es geht um das Kleine."

Remus spürte einen Stich.

„Will er es nicht?"

Seine Lippe begann zu zittern und seine Kehle wurde eng. Sein Blick hing an seinem Liebsten.

„Doch, Remus, er will es."

„Aber?"

„Er liebt Draco. Er mag dich sehr. Er hat mir selbst gesagt, wie viel du ihm bedeutest, aber er muss sich erst an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass nicht sein Freund, den er über alles liebt, sein Baby austrägt."

Remus fiel das Atmen immer schwerer.

„Also will er es nicht. Wer will auch schon ein Baby von einem Werwolf?"

Die ersten Tränen begannen zu fließen. Severus küsste sie sanft fort.

„Niemand hat ein Problem damit, dass du ein Werwolf bist. Ich möchte mit keinem anderen Kinder haben als mit dir, und was Harry angeht: Für ihn wäre jeder Mann, der ein Kind von ihm erwartet und nicht Draco Malfoy heißt, ein Problem. Aber ich habe mit ihm gesprochen, und er ist auch der Meinung, dass du die beste Alternative zu seinem Freund bist. Stell´ dir bloß vor, _ich_ wäre schwanger von ihm."

Bei diesem Bild musste Remus grinsen.

„Außerdem freut sich Draco sehr auf sein Kleines."

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich."

„Was hast du Harry gesagt?"

„Ich ... ich habe ihm gesagt, dass Draco und er ihre Kleinen mal für ein paar Tage oder eine Woche ganz bei sich haben dürfen."

Remus fuhr auf.

„Was?"

„Sie wollen auch nach dem Abschluss in Hogwarts bleiben, um das Lehrerkollegium zu ergänzen. Du wärest also immer in der Nähe der Kleinen. Außerdem hättest du immer zwei bereitwillige Babysitter."

Der Werwolf betrachtete ihn skeptisch. Severus sah ihn treuherzig an. Er wollte Remus nicht wieder verärgern. Sein Liebster küsste ihn sanft.

„Ich bin furchtbar, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, das bist du", stellte der Tränkemeister fest, „Furchtbar süß."

Zur Bekräftigung bekam Remus einen Kuss auf die Nase.

„Die beiden werden sicherlich gute Väter sein", murmelte er.

„Das werden sie."

Remus kuschelte sich an seinen Liebsten und barg sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge. Eine Weile saßen sie so und genossen einfach die Gegenwart des anderen. Remus´ Augenlider wurden schwerer und fielen schließlich zu. Er spürte, wie er hochgehoben und von starken Armen getragen wurde. Dann wurde er sanft auf ein großes Bett gelegt und von zärtlichen Händen langsam ausgezogen. Eine Decke wurde über ihn ausgebreitet. Ein Rascheln und ein nackter Körper schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Remus?"

„Mhm?"

„Bist du sehr müde?"

Remus schlug die Augen auf und blickte in zwei tiefschwarze Seen. Etwas weiter südlich stupste eine feuchte Erektion sanft an seinen Oberschenkel. Der Werwolf lächelte und gab seinem Liebsten als Antwort einen langen sehnsuchtsvollen Kuss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Über Reviews freue ich mich natürlich, (also Reviews, Reviews bitte;)).

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel wird es wahrscheinlich etwas dauern, weil ich im Februar mein Studium beende und jetzt in die intensive Phase meiner Prüfungsvorbereitung eintrete.

Euch allen noch eine schöne Zeit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Die Charaktere gehören alle J. K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur kurz ausgeliehen und verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Fiction.

Hallo, da bin ich wieder.

Ich hoffe, dass mir noch einige meiner treuen Reviewer erhalten geblieben sind. Vielleicht kommen ja auch neue dazu ;) Ich würde mich freuen.

Und nun auf zum neuen Kapitel!

6. Liebe ist …

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Remus zärtlich wach geküsst. Er streckte sich und kuschelte sich näher an seinen Liebsten. Starke Arme umschlangen ihn, sanfte Hände wanderten über seinen Rücken. Der Werwolf seufzte glücklich - doch es fehlte etwas: vier weitere Hände, die ihn verwöhnten, zwei weitere Paar Lippen, die über seinen Körper glitten. Remus stöhnte frustriert auf.

„Was ist?"

Severus betrachtete ihn besorgt und Remus spürte, wie er unter dem Blick errötete. Er schämte sich für sein Verlangen nach den anderen beiden Vätern seiner Kleinen. Severus küsste ihn sanft.

„Komm´ schon, erzähl´ es mir."

Remus´ Finger spielten nervös mit der Bettdecke.

„Ich vermisse sie", nuschelte er.

„Draco und Harry?"

Er nickte.

„Tut mir leid."

Sein Liebster fuhr ihm sanft über den Rücken.

„Ist schon gut. Ich sage ihnen, dass sie heute abend in unser Quartier kommen sollen, und dann machen wir einen Plan, okay?"

Remus nickte. Er sah den Tränkemeister furchtsam an.

„Bist du böse?"

Severus lachte leise.

„Natürlich nicht. Brown hat, glaube ich, so etwas in der Richtung erwähnt, dass du in den nächsten Monaten manchmal unersättlich werden kannst."

Er grinste und seine Augen funkelten. Remus schlug mit dem Kissen nach ihm und stand auf.

„Ich geh´ jetzt ins Bad. Du kannst dich ja noch ein bisschen auf meine Kosten amüsieren."

Noch vor der Badezimmertür hatte ihn sein Liebster eingeholt, und nach einem heißen Quickie unter der Dusche kamen sie fast zu spät zum Frühstück.

In der großen Halle drehte sich Remus bei dem Geruch von Eiern und Speck fast der Magen um. Er lehnte sich gegen seinen Liebsten und barg seine empfindliche Nase in dessen Robe.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Zwei schwarze Sterne betrachteten ihn besorgt. Remus versuchte den Würgereiz zu unterdrücken. „Es geht schon."

_Merlin, bin ich froh, dass ich nicht Zaubertränke unterrichte_, dachte er bei sich. Er setzte sich und griff sofort nach dem Honig. Doch statt ihn auf seinen Toast zu schmieren, löffelte er ihn gleich aus dem Glas. Die amüsierten Blicke seiner Kollegen ignorierte er, ebenso wie die der grinsenden Schüler.

Draco bemerkte wie sein Pate unauffällig alles Süße in Remus´ Richtung schob und hoffte, dass die belgische Confiserie, der er gestern noch eine Eule geschickte hatte, ihm heute ihren Katalog zusenden würde, damit er zusammen mit Harry die schönsten Schokoladenpralinen aussuchen konnte. Er sehnte sich danach den Mann, der mit seinem Kind schwanger war, zu verwöhnen, um ihm zu zeigen, wie viel das kleine Wesen, das in ihm heranwuchs, dem Slytherin jetzt schon bedeutete. Doch da war noch Harry. Draco war überrascht gewesen, dass sein Freund sich gar nicht über sein Kleines zu freuen schien. Sie hatten am Vorabend miteinander gesprochen und nach wunderschönem Sex war Harry in seinen Armen eingeschlafen, aber er hatte noch wie vor Schwierigkeiten das Problem seines Liebsten zu verstehen. Remus war doch ein wundervoller Mensch und darüber hinaus Harrys Pate. Wenn Severus sein Kind tragen würde, wäre er verrückt vor Freude. Natürlich hätte er auch gern mit Harry Kinder, schließlich liebte er den Gryffindor über alles, aber soweit er wusste war es auch Zauberern trotz ihrer Magie unmöglich Kinder zur Welt zu bringen. Er überlegte, ob er einmal mit Severus über das Thema sprechen sollte. Vielleicht gab es ja doch einen Trank, der es Männern ermöglichte schwanger zu werden. Draco warf einen Blick zum Gryffindortisch hinüber. Harry hatte nur kurz zu Remus hinüber gesehen und beschäftigte sich nun wieder intensiv mit seinem Frühstück. Draco hoffte sehr, dass er bald zur Vernunft kommen würde, und sie Remus Schwangerschaft alle zusammen genießen konnten.

rlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlss

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen zu Severus´ großer Erleichterung ruhig. Es kam zu keinen größeren Zusammenstößen zwischen ihm und seinem zeitweise sehr empfindlichen Liebsten, und jeden Abend kamen Harry und Draco zu Besuch, um Remus mit Pralinen oder anderen Leckereien zu verwöhnen. Harry schien sich mittlerweile mit der Situation abgefunden zu haben, auch wenn sein Verhalten Remus´ gegenüber nicht die Begeisterung aufwies, die Draco an den Tag legte. Heiler Brown war bei den ersten Untersuchungen anwesend und äußerte sich sehr zufrieden mit Remus´ gesundheitlichen Zustand und der Entwicklung der Kleinen. Nach seiner Einschätzung würde es bald die ersten Bilder der Kleinen geben und Poppy würde das Geschlecht bestimmen können. Der Werwolf unterrichtete nach wie vor mit großer Begeisterung und Schokolade war zu seiner absoluten Hauptspeise avanciert.

Der Ärger begann als sich Remus eines Abends im Spiegel betrachtete. Sein Bauch hatte vor einigen Tagen begonnen anzuschwellen und mittlerweile passte ihm keine seiner Hosen mehr.

„Ich werde fett", stellte er fest.

Severus sah von seinem Buch auf. Auch Harry und Draco, die für einen Test am nächsten Tag lernten, sahen auf.

„Ach Quatsch."

Remus betrat das Wohnzimmer, seinen Bauch weit vor sich gestreckt. „Doch guckt mal. Ich sehe aus wie ein Walross."

Draco lachte und umarmte den Werwolf von hinten.

„Du bist wunderschön."

Remus verzog das Gesicht und schaute Severus an. Sein Liebster lächelte. Er erhob sich und küsste ihn sanft.

„Du siehst sehr gut aus."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Draco streichelte sanft über die Wölbung.

„Du bist wirklich wunderschön."

Der Werwolf stieß ihn weg.

„Das sagst du nur, weil ich deine Kinder austrage."

„Nein."

„Ach ja, warum denn dann? Du stopfst mich mit Süßigkeiten voll wie eine Mastkuh und ständig geht das nur: Wie geht es dir? Wie geht es den Kleinen? Und du, Severus, du bist auch nicht besser. Ihr seid doch nur noch an meinem Bauch interessiert. Ihr alle!"

Er bedachte die Väter seiner Kinder mit einem wütenden Blick. Als er bei Harry angelangt war, wurde er traurig.

„Und du hasst mich."

Der junge Mann erhob sich.

„Ich hasse dich nicht."

Er ging zu seinem Paten und umarmte ihn.

„Natürlich hasst du mich. Und ich kann dich ja verstehen. Ich meine, ich bin nur so´n alter blöder Werwolf und Draco ist so ein hübscher junger Mann."

Es bildeten sich erste Tränen in den goldbraunen Augen.

„Ich wünschte wirklich, dass ihr beide Kinder bekommen könntet. Sie würden bestimmt niedlich aussehen, und …"

Remus schniefte und ließ sich auf einem Sofa nieder. Die anderen Männer setzten sich um ihn herum. Harry hielt die Hand seines Paten.

„Hör´ zu, ich musste mich erst an die Tatsache gewöhnen, aber ich komme damit klar, okay? Du bist sicher ein wundervoller Vater, und ich freue mich auf das Kleine."

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich. Außerdem, vielleicht gibt es ja noch eine Möglichkeit für Draco und mich doch noch eine Familie zu gründen."

Remus lächelte.

„Bestimmt."

Sein Lächeln erlosch und wich einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich … ich muss euch noch etwas sagen."

Er sah seine Partner nacheinander an.

„Ich … Es besteht die Möglichkeit, ich meine, die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist ziemlich groß, dass …also, die Kleinen werden wahrscheinlich Werwölfe."

Er zog den Kopf ein, als erwarte er ein Donnerwetter. Severus strich ihm über den Rücken und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange.

„Dann sind wir ja ein kleines Rudel."

Remus sah ihn an. „Es macht dir nichts aus?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es sind unsere Kinder."

Remus umarmte den Tränkemeister und küsste ihn innig.

„Ich hatte solche Angst, dass du sauer wärst, oder enttäuscht, oder …"

Severus lachte leise.

„Manchmal solltest du wirklich aufhören zu denken."

Remus kuschelte sich an ihn und hatte nun auch den Mut die beiden anderen Väter anzusehen. Draco lächelte.

„Dann wirst du uns sehr helfen müssen. Ich habe keine Erfahrung mit kleinen Werwölfen. Werden sie überhaupt den Heilungstrank schon bekommen können?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht. Der Trank ist hochgiftig und sicher nicht geeignet für kleine Kinder."

Harry nickte.

„Dann verbringen wir am besten die Vollmondnächte zusammen, bis sie den Trank nehmen können."

„Ich werde sehen, dass ich ihn so abmildere, dass er wirkt und trotzdem für Kinder verträglich ist. Vielleicht setze ich mich auch noch einmal an den Wolfsbann. Allerdings werden sie ihn selbst in einer möglichen abgemilderten Form höchstens mit zehn Jahren vertragen."

„Oh, ich glaube, bis dahin werden wir sie schon in Schach halten können", sagte Draco grinsend. Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Glaubst du? Ich meine, wenn Remus und ich Pech haben, kriegen wir ein absolutes Herumtreiber-Kind, das uns wahrscheinlich 24 Stunden am Tag auf Trab halten wird."

„Und definitiv der Alptraum aller Lehrer an dieser Schule wird", fügte Severus grinsend hinzu.

Remus schloss sich nicht der heiteren Stimmung an.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry, Draco. Das wäre zwischen euch beiden nicht passiert."

Draco sah ihm in die Augen.

„Jetzt hör´ mal zu. Dieses Kind wird mein Erbe, egal welches Geschlecht es hat, ob es ein Werwolf, Vampir oder ein Banshee ist. Er oder sie ist unser Kind, und wenn irgendjemand meint es diskriminieren oder beleidigen zu müssen, bekommt er es mit mir zu tun."

Remus´ Miene heiterte ein wenig auf, doch wurde wieder besorgt, als sein Blick auf Harry fiel. Dieser nahm seinen Paten in die Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Wenn das Kleine noch mehr von dir geerbt hat, hat es sehr viel Glück gehabt. Und niemand wird es wagen das Kind von zwei Kriegshelden schief anzusehen."

„Vor allem, wenn der eine Kriegsheld Harry Potter heißt", fügte Severus hinzu. Remus lächelte.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas tun, das euch glücklich macht."

Harry küsste ihn auf die Wange und streichelte seinen Bauch.

„Das tust du schon."

Remus schmollte.

„Ach, plötzlich bin ich wieder eure Gebärmaschine."

„Blödsinn."

„Und warum massiert niemand meine Füße? Mein Rücken bringt mich auch fast um. Wo sind eigentlich die versprochenen Schokofrüchte?", wollte er von Draco wissen.

Dieser sprang auf und verneigte sich grinsend.

„Sie kommen sofort, Sir."

Er ging zum Kamin.

„Schulsprecherquartiere."

Er verschwand in einem Wirbel grüner Flammen. Severus ließ sich vor seinem Liebsten auf die Knie sinken und zog ihm die Socken von den Füssen. Dann begann er mit seiner Massage. Remus schloss die Augen und seufzte wohlig. Harry zog ihm das T-Shirt aus.

„Habt ihr Massageöl?" fragte er den knienden Tränkemeister.

Dieser hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue.

„Was meinst du denn?"

Harry grinste und rief einen Flakon herbei, der mit goldenem Öl gefüllt war. Er öffnete ihn und ihm wogte eine Wolke von Sandelholzduft entgegen. Er verteilte etwas auf seine Handflächen und reichte den Flakon an Severus weiter. Dann begann er behutsam die angespannten Muskeln in den Schultern zu massieren. Remus neigte den Kopf und genoss die sanften Hände seines Patenkindes. Plötzlich flackerten die Flammen im Kamin auf und Draco trat heraus. Er trug eine Schale mit Weintrauben, Bananen und Erdbeeren, die in Zartbitter-, Vollmilch- und weißer Schokolade getaucht worden waren. Er ließ sich an Remus´ Seite nieder.

„Was möchtest du?"

Sein Lehrer wählte eine Erdbeere, deren Schokoladenbezug er langsam auf der Zunge zergehen ließ. Der Werwolf fuhr mit seinen Finger durch die seidigen blonden Harre des jungen Mannes und spürte Harrys Händen nach, die langsam über seinen Rücken wanderten, während sein Liebster seine Füße verwöhnte. So ließ es sich aushalten. Harry und Draco tauschten einen amüsierten Blick. Der Slytherin begann Remus zu füttern, was dieser sich gern gefallen ließ.

Severus gab es einen kleinen Stich, als sein Liebster Harry leise befahl, ihn zu küssen, eine Aufforderung, der dieser gern nachkam. Draco strich sanft über Remus´ Oberschenkel. Sein Liebster warf dem Slytherin einen glühenden Blick zu. Der Tränkemeister senkte den Kopf, sodass seine langen schwarzen Haare über sein Gesicht fielen. Sein Blick fiel auf seine Hände. Sie waren schlank und elegant, aber das Alter und auch das ständige Tränkebrauen hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Es bildeten sich bereits erste Falten, und wenn er genau hinsah, so fielen ihm die feinen Risse auf, die sich durch die Haut zogen. Auch wenn er noch so sehr auf sie achtete, waren seine Hände auf keine Fall so gepflegt wie die von Draco, den Severus in Verdacht hatte, dass er mindestens alle zwei Wochen eine Maniküre bekam. Das hatte er von Lucius geerbt. Auch die Hände seines besten Freundes waren immer perfekt gewesen und hatten sich seinerzeit auf seiner Haut absolut atemberaubend angefühlt.

Harry hatte vielleicht nicht perfekte Hände, aber dafür hatte er Augen, denen kaum jemand widerstehen konnte. Dazu kam sein frischer Charme. Draco und er waren beide jung und äußerst attraktiv. Doch vor allem hatten sie sich trotz ihrer Erfahrungen im Krieg ihre Unschuld und eine Unbeschwertheit erhalten, die Severus nie besessen hatte. Neben ihnen fühlte er sich wie ein alter kaputter Mann, der zu viel Leid gesehen hatte, Leid, das sich in seinen Körper und seine Seele eingeschrieben hatte. Warum sollte ihn Remus noch länger wollen, wenn sich zwei der attraktivsten Männer, die er kannte, förmlich um seine Aufmerksamkeit rissen.

„Severus?"

Der Tränkemeister hob den Kopf und begegnete zwei goldbraunen Augen, die ihn besorgt ansahen. Er wich dem Blick aus.

„Was ist los?"

Severus versuchte zu lächeln.

„Nichts."

Eine Hand griff nach seinem Kinn.

„Was ist los?" wiederholte der Werwolf eindringlicher.

Severus erhob sich und schritt zu einem der hohen Fenster. Er hörte wie sein Liebster die beiden jungen Männer leise fort schickte und sich ihm dann näherte. Er spürte eine warme Hand an seiner Schulter, wand sich aber nicht um. Severus betrachtete sein hageres Gesicht, das sich in der dunklen Fensterscheibe spiegelte.

„Hast du es jemals bereut, mit mir zusammen zu sein?"

„Natürlich nicht. Warum sollte ich das tun?"

„Ich bin nicht gerade die angenehmste Gesellschaft. Ich bin ein Todesser und bei weitem nicht der attraktivste. Du könntest wesentlich bessere Liebhaber haben als mich."

„Severus, was redest du denn da?"

Er ließ sich herum drehen und sah in zwei ihn sanft tadelnde Augen. Es schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Wie konnte dieser wundervolle Mensch mit ihm zusammen sein wollen?

Remus strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange.

„Ich liebe dich", wisperte er.

„Wieso?" fragte Severus ebenso leise.

„Wieso? Weil du die Liebe meines Lebens bist. Du bist für mich der wunderbarste Mensch auf der Welt, und ich bin dankbar für jeden Tag, den du mich an deiner Seite haben willst."

Der Tränkemeister wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Remus hob den Kopf zu ihm und berührte sanft die schmalen Lippen seines Liebsten mit seinen eigenen. Severus fühlte die Wärme und Weichheit, die die Lippen seines Liebsten ausmachten. Ganz vorsichtig stupste eine Zungenspitze an seine Lippen und zog sich wieder zurück. Severus wartete, überließ es seinem Liebsten das Tempo zu bestimmen. Die Zunge kehrte zurück, strich über die schmalen Lippen, kostete sie quälend langsam und begann dann sanft, aber mit Nachdruck gegen die geschmeidigen Barrieren zu drücken, die sie von ihrem Ziel abhielt. Severus gehorchte dem stummen Befehl und gestattete seinem Liebsten seinen Mund zu erforschen. Remus schmeckte ihn mit der gleichen Langsamkeit, mit der er bereits seine Lippen erforscht hatte, fuhr die Zähne und den Gaumen entlang, forderte Severus auf, sich an dem lasziven Spiel zu beteiligen. Severus´ Zunge ließ sich nach einigem Zieren überzeugen und strich ihrerseits an dem zärtlichen Eindringling entlang. Sanft drängte er sie zurück und begann die warme Höhle seines Liebsten zu erkunden. Remus seufzte und gab sich der Liebkosung hin.

Severus vergaß alles um sich herum.

Alles, was existierte war diese wunderschöne Wärme, der Körper der sich so perfekt an seinen schmiegte, der Mund, den er schon so oft gekostet hatte, und der doch immer wieder neu schmeckte. Remus zog sich leicht von ihm zurück. Seine Zunge glitt sanft über Severus´ Kinnlinie zu dem Hals des Tränkemeisters. Dort liebkoste er in zärtlicher Langsamkeit die Halsschlagader. Severus erschauerte.

„Liebe mich", hauchte ihm Remus ins Ohr.

Severus verteilte leichte Küsse auf dem Hals seines Liebhabers. Der Werwolf wölbte sich ihm stöhnend entgegen und seine Erektion drängte sich heiß gegen die des Tränkemeisters. Dieser nahm seinen Liebsten an der Hand und führte ihn in das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer. Dort zeigte er Remus, wie viel er ihm bedeutete.

rlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlss

Am nächsten Tag begegnete er Draco auf dem Gang.

„Alles in Ordnung?" erkundigte er sich und musterte seinen Patenonkel eindringlich.

Der Tränkemeister nickte.

„Was war denn?"

Severus sah sich kurz um. Eine Gruppe Huffelpuffs stand außer Hörweite. Sonst war niemand zu sehen. Severus zögerte. Er war es nicht gewohnt über seine eigenen Gefühle zu sprechen. Allerdings gehörte Draco zu dem sehr kleinen Personenkreis, abgesehen von Remus sowie seinerzeit Albus und Lucius, mit dem er überhaupt über das sprechen konnte, was ihn bewegte.

„Ich habe mich nur gefragt, wie Remus es mit jemandem wie mir aushalten kann, wenn attraktive junge Männer ihn umschwärmen."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue.

„Machst du Witze? Du siehst gut aus, bist intelligent, kreativ, liebenswert …"

Severus schnaubte.

„Doch, das bist du. Außerdem braucht Remus uns doch nur, weil sein tierisches Alter Ego Nachwuchs von uns erwartet."

Severus lachte trocken auf.

„Als wenn es nur ihr wärt. Ich sehe jeden Tag Schüler, die ihm hinterher starren. Wenn er wollte, könnte er an jedem Finger einen Liebhaber haben."

„Aber du nicht, oder was?"

Severus setzte zum Protest an, aber sein Patensohn sprach einfach weiter.

„Es gibt sicher einige, die Remus hinterher starren, aber es sind mindestens ebenso viele, die ihre Augen kaum von _dir_ abwenden können. – Oh ,doch. Du konntest ebenso wie Remus an jedem Finger Liebhaber haben, und zwar von jedem Geschlecht jeweils einen. Merlin, wenn ich Harry nicht so lieben würde, würde ich selbst mein Glück bei dir versuchen."

„Draco, ich bin der schleimige Zaubertränkeprofessor, der fetthaarige Bastard, und nicht zu vergessen, ein Ex-Todesser."

„So weit haben sie dich also gebracht."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

„Die Herumtreiber. Willst du ihnen immer noch Macht über dich geben? Ihnen und all den anderen Idioten, die solchen Mist über dich verbreitet haben? Ich denke, du solltest endlich einmal in den Spiegel sehen und sehen, wer du wirklich bist."

Dracos Stimme wurde sanfter.

„Weißt, was ich sehe? Ich sehe einen Mann, der mich geliebt und beschützt hat, seit ich lebe. Einen Mann, der mir reiten und fliegen beigebracht und in mir die Liebe zur Musik geweckt hat."

Bei den Worten musste Severus schmunzeln. Lucius war nicht so begeistert gewesen, als sein fünfjähriger Sohn jede freie Minute am Klavier gesessen hatte. Als sich das mit vierzehn immer noch nicht geändert hatte, hatte er sich damit abgefunden.

Draco sprach weiter:

„Ich sehe einen Mann, in den ich mich mit 15 Jahren verknallt war."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. Draco lächelte.

„Vor allem sehe ich einen Mann, der nicht oberflächlich ist, sondern für den man sich Zeit nehmen muss, um einen Reichtum und eine Tiefe zu entdecken, die man nur bei sehr wenigen Menschen findet."

Draco legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Paten.

„Du hast soviel zu geben. Lass´ dir das nicht von Leuten kaputt machen, die zu dumm und kleingeistig sind, dich zu erfassen."

Severus wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er umarmte seinen Patensohn, eine Geste, die für ihn so selbstverständlich war, wie das Atmen.

„Du bist etwas ganz Besonderes."

Draco sagte diese Worte nicht laut, sondern schickte sie durch die telepathische Verbindung, die seit seiner Kindheit zwischen ihnen bestand, aber nur selten genutzt wurde. Severus spürte die große Zuneigung und Bewunderung, die der Sohn seines besten Freundes für ihn empfand. Draco sah in ihm einen zweiten Vater. Er schickte seine Freude über das Vertrauen durch den gleichen Kanal zurück. Plötzlich spürte er am Rande seines Bewusstseins eine andere Präsenz.

Er unterbrach die Verbindung und sah sich um. Remus schritt den Gang hinunter. Seine Augen glühten gelb. Er kam direkt auf Draco zu und knurrte. Der Slytherin trat sofort von Severus zurück. Er neigte den Kopf zur Seite und bot dem wütenden Werwolf seine Hauptschlagader dar. Die klassische Unterwerfungsgeste.

„Stör´ ich?"

Remus´ Stimme war nur noch ein dunkles Grollen.

„Ich habe ihn nur umarmt", flüsterte Draco, ohne seine Haltung zu ändern, „Er ist mein Patenonkel."

Remus schnupperte kurz, dann nahmen seine Augen langsam wieder ihre normale goldbraune Farbe an. Es blieb aber ein Hauch Misstrauen in ihnen.

„Es ist nichts passiert", versuchte Severus seinen aufgebrachten Liebsten ebenfalls zu beruhigen. „Er wollte mir nur sagen, dass ich gut genug für dich bin."

„Natürlich bist du das. Ich meine, ich bin schließlich der alte Werwolf hier …"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn er wurde von einem genervten Stöhnen unterbrochen. Draco sah sie beide kopfschüttelnd an.

„Jetzt hört mir mal zu. Ihr beide passt absolut perfekt zueinander. Ihr seid beide attraktiv, intelligent und ihr könntet beide an jedem Finger einen Liebhaber haben, wenn ihr wolltet. Ihr habt beide eine dunkle Seite in euch und habt beide mit Vorurteilen zu kämpfen gehabt. Verstanden? Also, hört bitte auf euch vorzujammern, wie wenig ihr den anderen verdient habt, okay? Sonst fang´ ich nämlich an, mich daran zu erinnern, wie wenig ich zu dem Retter der Zaubererwelt passe."

„Du passt sehr gut zu Harry", warf Remus ein.

Draco grinste schief.

„Klar, als Strafe für seine Sünden. So, ich muss jetzt zu Arithmantik. Macht nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde."

Er wandte sich um und rauschte davon.

Remus kuschelte sich in die Arme seines Liebsten. „Ich glaube, er hat recht. Was meinst du?" Severus lachte leise. „Ich glaube, er verhext uns, wenn wir noch einmal mit dem Thema anfangen." „Wahrscheinlich. Glaubst du, das er wirklich denkt, dass er Harry nicht verdient hat?" „Das könnte sein, aber ich vertraue darauf, dass Harry ihm schon zeigt, wie sehr er an ihm hängt." Remus nickte. „Hast du Lust auf einen Spaziergang?" „Gern." Arm in Arm schritten die beiden Männer durch die langen Gänge zum See hinunter, um noch einige Strahlen der Maisonne zu genießen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was meint ihr? Gefällt´s euch? Gefällt´s euch nicht? Ich würde es gern erfahren.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel! (wird voraussichtlich nächste Woche hochgeladen)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere, außer Heiler Brown, gehören J. K. Rowling. Mir gehört nur der Plot. Ich verdiene mir dieser Fiction kein Geld.

Bitte entschuldigt, dass ich so lange nicht geschrieben habe, aber ich bin seit meinem letzten Update krank gewesen, umgezogen, durch meine Abschlussprüfung gefallen und habe mittlerweile einen Freund. Ich verspreche aber hoch und heilig, dass ich ab jetzt wieder schneller updaten werde.

**Anmerkung zu diesem Kapitel: **

Das siebte Kapitel „Sommer" ist auf meinem Computer 14 Seiten lang. Da wahrscheinlich niemand Lust hat 14 Din A4 Seiten auf dem Bildschirm zu lesen, habe ich das Kapitel in zwei Teile unterteilt. Hier ist der erste Streich, der zweite folgt in ein paar Tagen.

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**7.1 Sommer Teil I**

In den nächsten Wochen kamen Harry und Draco immer seltener abends vorbei, denn die UTZ´s standen ins Haus und Dracos strikter Lernplan, den er auch auf seinen Freund ausgedehnt hatte, ließ Harry kaum noch Luft zum Atmen. Hermine stand natürlich auf der Seite ihres Schulsprecherkollegen, und Harry musste zugeben, dass er sich noch nie auf Prüfungen so gut vorbereitet gefühlt hatte, wie auf seine Abschlussprüfungen. Severus und Remus konnten das nur bestätigen, denn schon beim ersten flüchtigen Durchsehen der Klausuren sowohl in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste als auch in Zaubertränke, fiel ihnen auf, dass sie überdurchschnittlich gut waren. Auch die praktischen Prüfungen von ihren beiden Patenkindern waren sehr gut verlaufen.

„Unsere Kleinen kommen bestimmt alle nach Ravenclaw", sagte Remus stolz.

Severus hoffte, dass wenigstens eines der Kleinen in sein Haus kommen würde.

Nach den Prüfungen hatten Draco und Harry einen Liebesurlaub in Venedig geplant und fragten Remus nach seiner Meinung. Der schwangere Werwolf lächelte.

„Fahrt ihr ruhig. Ihr habt schließlich auch euer eigenes Leben."

„Und was ist mit dir?"

Dracos graue Augen musterten ihn besorgt. Remus schlang seine Arme um seinen Liebsten, der kaum noch von seiner Seite wich.

„Ich habe einen wundervollen Tränkemeister bei mir, der schon dafür sorgen wird, dass ich mich nicht langweile."

Dann wurde er ernst.

„Ich kann und will nicht von euch verlangen, dass ihr ständig springt, wenn ich rufe. Ihr seid schließlich nur einmal jung."

Harry umarmte ihn.

„Danke. Wir bringen dir auch etwas Schönes mit."

Draco küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Dann lass´ dich mal richtig von Severus verwöhnen."

„Das werde ich."

Zwei Tage später reisten die beiden jungen Männer ab.

„Was meinst du, werden sie mehr sehen als ihr Hotelzimmer?" fragte Severus, als sie den beiden hinterher sahen, bis sie die Appariergrenze erreicht hatten. Remus grinste nur.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten sie oft am See. Sie gingen spazieren, picknickten oder genossen einfach die warme Sonne. Severus überredete Remus sogar schwimmen zu gehen, eine Sportart, die dieser nicht besonders schätzte. Besonders jetzt nicht, wo der Riesenkrake sich gern an der Wasseroberfläche treiben ließ. Erst als Severus ihm versichert hatte, dass das große Tier weder ihm noch den Kleinen etwas antun würde, stieg er in das kühle Nass, um es nach kurzer Zeit wieder zu verlassen und sich in der Sonne zu aalen. Der Tränkemeister hingegen fühlte sich pudelwohl und tauchte mit dem Riesenkraken um die Wette.

Nach eineinhalb Wochen kam Heiler Brown zu einer Stippvisite. Er hatte seinen Besuch angekündigt, und Remus erwartet ihn bereits auf der Krankenstation.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte der Heiler gutgelaunt, „wie geht es Ihnen heute?"

„Sehr gut, danke."

„Keinerlei Beschwerden, keine Rückenschmerzen, nichts?"

Remus grinste.

„Sind Sie jetzt enttäuscht?"

„Natürlich nicht, Professor. Ich brauche das nur für meine Aufzeichnungen. Dann machen Sie sich doch bitte frei und legen Sie sich auf das Bett."

Remus machte es sich bequem und Brown schwang seinen Zauberstab. Eine Weile brummte er nur in der für ihn typischen Art vor sich hin. Dann lächelte er die beiden gespannten Männer an.

„Möchten Sie die Kleinen einmal sehen?"

Remus nickte, während ihm Severus eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Über Remus´ Bauch entstand eine dunkelblaue Kugel. In ihr schwebten vier kleine vierbeinige Wesen. Remus sog vor Entsetzen die Luft ein.

Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Würden seine Kleinen als Wölfe aufwachsen? Er erinnerte sich dunkel, dass Brown ihm einmal erzählt hatte, dass er die Kleinen in seiner Wolfsform zur Welt bringen würde, aber das?

„Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen."

Browns Stimme drang nur dumpf durch den Nebel seines Entsetzens. Umso deutlicher nahm er die Wärme von Severus´ Hand auf seiner Schulter wahr.

„Sie werden die Kleinen als Wolfsjunge zur Welt bringen, aber sie werden sich mit Ihnen zusammen bei Sonnenaufgang in ihre menschliche Gestalt verwandeln."

Remus fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

„Und das ist sicher?" vergewisserte er sich.

„Soweit die Dokumente sagen, ja."

Brown wand seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Kugel zu.

„Sehen Sie hier diesen kleinen Zipfel? Und hier? Es scheint, dass Sie zweimal männlichen und zweimal weiblichen Nachwuchs erwarten."

Remus betrachtete die Kugel. Bei zwei von den Kleinen befand sich ein kleiner Zipfel zwischen den Hinterbeinen. Eines war in eine silberweiße, das zweite in eine grüne Wolke gehüllt. Severus und er erwarteten einen kleinen Sohn. Und eine kleine Tochter, die neben einem kleinen Wesen, das in eine feuerrote Wolke gehüllt war, schwebte. Remus hatte Mühe seine Tränen zurückzuhalten. Das waren ihre Kinder. Seine und die von Severus, Draco und Harry.

Plötzlich wurde ihm kalt. Würde Draco ihm den Kleinen wegnehmen? Schließlich war es ein männliches Kind, und Draco hatte schon gesagt, dass sein Kind sein Erbe sein würde. Von Severus wusste er, dass dessen Patensohn aus einer der reichsten und ältesten reinblütigen Familien kam und darüber hinaus einen Adelstitel besaß, der nach dem alten Recht auf seinen Erben übergehen würde. Er musste unbedingt mit Draco und Severus darüber reden.

Er fragte sich, ob Harrys und seine Tochter wohl Lily ähnlich sehen würde. Würde sie rote Haare haben oder dunkelbraune? Würde sie die strahlend grünen Augen ihres jungen Vaters erben? Und die beiden von Severus und ihm? Sie hatten bestimmt die natürliche Eleganz seines Liebsten und auch seine Intelligenz geerbt. Vielleicht ja sogar seine Musikalität. Er hatte einen Mini-Severus vor Augen, der seine armen Lehrer mit seinem überragenden Wissen tyrannisierte. Seinen Liebsten plagten aber anscheinend gerade andere Vorstellungen.

„Hoffentlich bleiben die beiden von meiner Nase verschont", murmelte der Tränkemeister gedankenverloren und Remus musste lächeln.

Er bezweifelte nicht, dass sie auch mit Severus´ Nase wunderschön sein würden.

„Nochmals meinen herzlichsten Glückwunsch, Professor Lupin, Professor Snape."

„Danke."

Der Heiler runzelte die Stirn.

„Wo sind eigentlich Mr. Potter und Mr. Malfoy?"

„Sie machen Urlaub."

„Jetzt!"

„Die beiden haben gerade ihre Abschlussprüfungen hinter sich", schaltete sich Severus ein, „Professor Lupin war damit einverstanden, dass sie sich jetzt einen wohlverdienten Urlaub gönnen."

Remus lächelte.

„Ich komme gut zurecht."

Brown betrachtete ihn intensiv.

„Wirklich?"

Severus presste die Lippen aufeinander. Ihn begann die Impertinenz des Heilers zu nerven, auch wenn er seinen Forscherdrang verstand. Remus drückte beruhigend seine Hand.

„Es geht mir gut."

Brown beschwor eine Feder und Pergament und begann zu schreiben.

„Spüren Sie einen Verlust? Spüren Sie ihn körperlich oder seelisch? Und wenn ja, spüren Sie den Verlust selbst oder vermisst nur Ihr Wolf die beiden?"

Remus senkte den Blick. Es war ihm immer noch unangenehm über seine Sehnsucht nach den anderen beiden Vätern seiner Kleinen zu sprechen.

„Ich vermisse die beiden seelisch und manchmal auch körperlich", wisperte er und wagte kaum in Severus´ Richtung zu sehen.

„Ich meine, ich vermisse es von ihnen umarmt zu werden, sie bei mir zu haben. Manchmal … manchmal sehne ich mich danach sie bei mir zu haben, wenn ich aufwache."

Er starrte auf seine Beine. Seine Wangen waren heiß. Wie konnte er nur so etwas denken? Severus drückte leicht seine Schulter. Browns Feder kratzte eifrig über das Pergament.

„Also vermissen Sie sie persönlich?" bohrte der Heiler weiter. Remus nickte.

„Und ihr Wolf?"

Remus verzog das Gesicht.

„Er winselt den ganzen Tag. Wenn Sev-, ich meine, Professor Snape bei mir ist, beruhigt er sich ein wenig."

Brown schrieb ohne aufzusehen. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und überflog das Geschriebene. Er blätterte durch seine Pergamente Schließlich seufzte er und fuhr sich durch das dunkle Haar.

„Es gibt nicht mehr viel, was ich Ihnen sagen kann. Sie werden sich ein paar Tage vor der Geburt zurückzuziehen, denn Werwölfe bringen nach diesen Aufzeichnungen, ebenso wie Wölfe in der Natur, ihren Nachwuchs allein zur Welt. Erst wenn die Sonne nach dem Vollmond wieder aufgeht, ist es ungefährlich sich Ihnen und Ihrem Nachwuchs zu nähern."

„Und wenn etwas passiert?"

Severus´ Augen durchbohrten den Heiler.

„Madam Pomfrey und ich werden einen Zauber über Sie legen, sodass wir sofort eingreifen können, wenn etwas passiert."

Remus nickte. Severus wirkte nicht ganz überzeugt, aber er sagte nichts.

„Und was ist danach? Ich meine, wenn die Kleinen auf der Welt sind. Worauf müssen wir achten, was dürfen sie essen, welche Untersuchungen brauchen sie?"

Brown senkte den Kopf.

„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Es gibt keine Aufzeichnungen", sagte er schnell.

Severus wurde misstrauisch.

„Warum nicht?"

Brown nestelte an seinen Papieren. Dann holte er tief Luft.

„Sie wurden getötet."

Remus wurde blass.

„Was?"

„Die Kleinen und ihre Eltern. Das Ministerium hielt es für zu gefährlich sechs Werwölfe, die sie ohnehin in ihrer Hand hatten, am Leben zu lassen."

Remus keuchte. Er griff panisch nach der Hand seines Liebsten.

„Der erste, der Remus oder den Kleinen auch nur ein Haar krümmt, bekommt es mit mir zu tun", drohte der Tränkemeister und seine schwarzen Augen blitzten wütend.

„Es wird Ihnen nichts geschehen", versuchte der Heiler vor allem den aufgebrachten Tränkemeister zu beruhigen.

„Zum Glück hat sich in den letzten 600 Jahren die Einstellung zu Werwölfen geändert, was unter anderem Männern wie Ihnen, Professor Snape, zu verdanken ist."

Remus beruhigte das nur wenig. Er hatte sich auf die Seite gerollt und die Arme um seinen Bauch geschlungen. Severus umarmte seinen Liebsten und fuhr ihm durch das weiche Haar. „Niemand wird dir etwas tun," flüsterte er. „Niemand. Weder dir noch den Kleinen." Remus klammerte sich an ihn. Ihm liefe die Tränen über die Wangen, die Severus zärtlich fortküsste. Brown näherte sich vorsichtig und legte Remus eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ihnen wird nichts geschehen. Dafür verbürge ich mich persönlich. Ich lasse Sie jetzt allein. Ich muss noch etwas mit Professor McGonagall besprechen." Leise räumte er seine Sachen zusammen und verließ die Krankenstation.

Severus strich seinem Liebsten über den Rücken.

„Geht es wieder?"

Remus nickte.

„Ich bin echt peinlich, oder?"

Warme Lippen legte sich sanft auf seine Stirn.

„Das bist du nicht."

Schwarze Seen betrachteten ihn liebevoll. Womit hatte er nur diesen wundervollen Mann verdient? Remus spürte wie ihm wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Verdammte Hormone!

„Ich könnte jetzt etwas zu essen gebrauchen, und ein bisschen Sonne", sagte er, um von seinem Gefühlsausbruch abzulenken.

Außerdem hatte er wirklich Hunger.

Severus rief einen Hauselfen und trug ihm auf an ihrem Lieblingsplatz am See ein reichhaltiges Picknick herzurichten. Dann half er seinem Liebsten aus dem Bett und die beiden Männer machten sich auf den Weg ins Freie.

rlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlss

Nach zwei Wochen kamen Draco und Harry braungebrannt und über das ganze Gesicht strahlend aus Venedig zurück. Sie fielen Remus um den Hals, und weil Severus auch gerade dabei stand, fand er sich ebenfalls plötzlich in den Umarmungen der jungen Männer wieder.

„Guck mal, was wir dir mitgebracht haben", sagte Harry und zog ein in gold und grün gebundenes Buch hervor: „Die Verteidigungsflüche der Griechen im Vergleich zu denen der alten Ägypter, gesammelt und kommentiert von Cicero".

Remus stockte der Atem. Dieses Buch gab es nur dreimal auf der Welt. Er schlug es auf und bewunderte die wunderschönen handgemalten Illustrationen.

„Danke, das ist ... das ist ... Danke", stammelte er.

Er versuchte Draco und Harry gleichzeitig an sich zu drücken, was nach einigen Schwierigkeiten auch gelang. Draco befreite sich und betrachtete Remus von oben bis unten.

„Wie geht es dir? Hat Severus sich gut um dich gekümmert?" wollte er wissen.

Auch Harry musterte ihn, als erwartete er, dass Remus im nächsten Augenblick umkippte oder zusammenbrach.

„Es geht mir sehr gut", beschwichtigte sein Pate die beiden, „und Severus hat mich regelrecht verwöhnt."

„Gibt es etwas Neues?"

Remus nickte.

„Heiler Brown hat uns die Kleinen gezeigt. Sie sind alle putzmunter und entwickeln sich gut. Außerdem haben wir das Geschlecht der Kleinen erfahren."

„Und?"

Die beiden jungen Männer hingen förmlich an seinen Lippen.

„Severus und ich erwarten einen kleinen Sohn und eine kleine Tochter. Du, Draco, wirst Vater eines Sohnes, und Harry, unser Kind ist ein kleines Mädchen."

Dracos Augen leuchteten.

„Ich bekommen einen Sohn!"

Er lachte glücklich.

„Einen Sohn! Remus, du bist der Beste!"

Sprach´s und fiel dem Werwolf um den Hals.

„Es wird ihm an nichts fehlen. Er wird ein richtiger Malfoy werden. Ich werde ihn sofort nach der Geburt in unseren Familienstammbaumeintragen lassen. Ich muss Gringott´s Bescheid geben, dass sie ein Verlies für ihn einrichten und ihn als meinen Universalerben eintragen, sobald er seinen Namen hat. Er wird einen mächtigen Namen tragen, einen Namen, den jeder Zauberer nur mit Ehrfurcht aussprechen wird. Oh, Remus, du bist wunderbar!"

Remus wurde bei jedem Wort des jungen Adeligen das Herz schwerer. Er musste unbedingt mit ihm sprechen.

„Sie könnten bei uns wohnen", schaltete Harry sich ein, „Dann habt ihr mehr Zeit für eure beiden. Natürlich wird unsere Tochter uneingeschränkten Zugang zu den Verliesen der Potters haben. Wie fügt man eigentlich jemanden zum Familienstammbaum hinzu?" erkundigte er sich bei Draco.

Dieser öffnete gerade den Mund, um zu antworten, als Remus dazwischen fuhr.

„Halt stop! Ich möchte gern, dass ihr heute abend in unsere Quartiere kommt. Ich muss mit euch reden."

Alle drei Männer sahen ihn erstaunt an.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Harry.

„Ich muss einfach mit euch reden. Am besten seid ihr um 19.00 Uhr da. Passt dir das, Severus?"

Der Tränkemeister fühlte sich etwas überrumpelt.

„Ähem, ja."

„Gut. Bis dann."

Damit drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ mit wehenden Roben die Eingangshalle. Er zitterte vor Wut. Er wollte, dass die Kleinen zusammen aufwuchsen. Und das würde er den anderen heute abend auch klar machen. Basta! Von wegen „Sie könnten bei uns wohnen." Das hättest du wohl gern, Potter!

Moony jaulte, dass er zu den Vätern der Kleinen zurückwollte, aber die Wut gab Remus die Kraft ihn zu ignorieren. Sie wollten ihm die Kleinen wegnehmen. Sie wollten ihm die Kleinen wegnehmen!

Er eilte über die Wiesen von Hogwarts, ohne zu wissen wohin. Plötzlich stand er vor einem der großen Gewächshäuser. Er öffnete die Tür und stürmte hinein. Die warme, duftgeschwängerte Luft umfing und beruhigte ihn. Ein wenig. Er schritt durch die Grünpflanzen und seine Wut wich langsam der Verzweiflung.

Er hatte sich vor einigen Tagen einen halben Tag lang in der Bibliothek vergraben, und jede Seite von „Traditionen in den alten Familien" eingehend studiert. In den alten reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien hatte nach jahrhundertealten Regeln und Gesetzen der Vater als Familienoberhaupt absolute Verfügungsgewalt über seinen erstgeborenen Sohn. Er bestimmte welchen Name sein Erbe bekam und welchen Paten. Er bestimmte die Lehrer für seinen Sohn und schenkte ihm bereits zur Geburt ein Verlies dessen Inhalt der Grundstock zu einem eigenen Vermögen des Sohnes war, das dieser zu vergrößern hatte, bis er den größten Teil des Familienvermögens und den Familiensitz erben würde.

Die Erben der großen Familien waren zumeist auf dem Familiensitz unterrichtet worden bis sie mit Eintritt der Volljährigkeit auf einem großen Ball in die Gesellschaft eingeführt wurden.

Die Malfoys hatten mit dieser Tradition im 12. Jahrhundert gebrochen, um bereits in der Schule wertvolle Verbindungen für das spätere Leben knüpfen zu können.

Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte hatten sich einige Regeln gelockert. So konnten auch erstgeborene Töchter erben. Erst nur, wenn es keinen Sohn gab, doch im 20. Jahrhundert waren einige Familien dazu übergegangen, überhaupt die Erstgeborenen, egal welches Geschlecht, als Erbe des Familienvermögens einzusetzen. Remus wusste, wenn Draco seinen Sohn für sich beanspruchte, hatte er, nach dem Gesetz, keine Chance. Draco hatte das Recht seinen Sohn mit zu sich nach Malfoy Manor zu nehmen, und ihn auch dort zu behalten, bis er volljährig war.

Doch nicht nur Draco konnte ihm den Kleinen ohne weiteres wegnehmen, sondern auch Harry. Er war der Bezwinger Voldemorts, der Retter der Zaubererwelt. Sein Wort war Gesetz. Ebenso verhielt es sich mit Severus. Der Tränkemeister war durch die Entwicklung des Heilungstrankes zu einem der einflussreichsten Zauberern weltweit geworden und galt nach Voldmorts Fall auch als einer der mächtigsten. Er, Remus, war nur ein leidlich guter Zauberer und darüber hinaus ein Werwolf. Und auch wenn er als Kriegsheld nicht mehr mit starken Vorurteilen zu kämpfen hatte, so gab er sich nicht der Illusion hin, dass sein Wort irgendein Gewicht gegenüber der anderen Väter seiner Kleinen haben würde.

Er ließ sich auf ein Bank sinken und schlang die Arme um seinen Bauch. Er merkte kaum, dass er sich hin und her wiegte. Er war zu sehr in seine Verzweiflung verstrickt, um den jungen Mann zu bemerken, der sich ihm vorsichtig näherte.

„Professor Lupin?"

Er hob den Kopf und blickte in die hellblauen Augen von Neville Longbottom, die ihn besorgt musterten.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen? Haben Sie Schmerzen? Soll ich Professor Snape rufen?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie wollen mir die Kleinen wegnehmen", wisperte er.

Neville setzte sich zu ihm.

„Wer?"

„Harry und Draco. Und Severus."

Er lehnte seinen Kopf an Nevilles Schulter. Der angehende Kräuterkundeprofessor strich seinem zukünftigen Kollegen sanft über den Rücken.

„Haben sie das gesagt?" fragte er.

Remus nickte und schmiegte sich an den kräftigen Körper des anderen. Neville legte vorsichtig die Arme um den aufgewühlten Mann.

„Das haben sie bestimmt nicht so gemeint."

„Doch", beharrte Remus.

Eine Weile saßen sie so da. Remus genoss die Wärme und Ruhe, die der junge Mann ausstrahlte.

„Neville?"

„Ja?"

„Hättest du Lust Pate zu werden?"

„Von allen?"

„Ja."

„Gern."

Remus lächelte und kuschelte sich enger an den anderen.

„Was sagen Harry, Draco und Professor Snape dazu?"

Remus entging die Vorsicht in Nevilles Stimme nicht. Er war zwar mit Harry und Draco befreundet, wollte sie aber trotzdem nicht unbedingt verärgern. Und was Severus anging, hatte der junge Mann immer noch einen Heidenrespekt vor seinem ehemaligen Angstlehrer.

„Sie werden es akzeptieren müssen."

Neville sagte eine Weile nichts.

„Die Kleinen können sich keinen besseren Vater wünschen als Sie, Professor."

„Mhm", machte Remus und schloss die Augen.

Neville lächelte auf seinen Lieblingslehrer hinab. Er mochte ihn sehr, denn er war der erste Lehrer, der ihm etwas zu getraut hatte und das würde er ihm nie vergessen. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Harry, Draco oder Professor Snape Lupin die Kleinen wegnehmen würden. Vorsichtig legte Neville eine Hand auf den Bauch des Lehrers. Dieser schien nichts dagegen zu haben, und so begann er sanft die Wölbung zu streicheln. Er hatte mal gehört, dass dies sowohl Schwangere als auch ihren ungeborenen Nachwuchs beruhigte. Professor Lupin gab wohlige Laute von sich. Neville war so in den Anblick des entspannten Werwolfs vertieft und Remus genoss die Wärme des jungen Mannes so sehr, dass niemand die dunkle Gestalt bemerkte, die sich leise durch die Pflanzen davonschlich.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was meint ihr? Lob und konstruktive Kritik ist sehr erwünscht :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Die Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich habe sie nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Fiction kein Geld.

Severin1: Erst einmal vielen Dank für deine ausführliche Review. Natürlich ist es unser aller Lieblingstränkemeister, der Remus und Neville beobachtet hat und vollkommen falsche Schlüsse zieht. Es macht ihn ziemlich fertig, aber keine Angst, es gibt ein Happy End. Ich hoffe nur du findest ihn nicht zu OOC. Ich würde mich sehr über eine nächste Review von dir freuen.

Das gilt auch für alle Schwarzleser. Bitte meldet euch! Ich bin an eurer Meinung brennend interessiert.

Hier nun der zweite Teil eines ereignisreichen Sommers. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**8. Sommer Teil II**

Severus hätte schreien können, so groß war der Schmerz, der in ihm tobte. Remus hatte einen Liebhaber. Einen _jungen_ Liebhaber!

Natürlich. Wer konnte auch von einem Mann wie Remus erwarten, dass er mit so etwas wie _ihm_ zusammenbleiben wollte? Vielleicht sogar für immer?

Severus hielt inne, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er gerade gedacht hatte. Er wollte mit Remus alt werden. Er liebte den Werwolf mehr als jemals irgend einen anderen Menschen. Er bedeutete ihm unendlich viel, und wenn er ehrlich sich selbst gegenüber war, konnte er sich ein Leben ohne den sanftmütigen Mann nicht mehr vorstellen.

Er wusste ein wenig über die Mating-Rituale bei Werwölfen. Der höhergestellte Wolf hatte das Recht seinem auserwählten Partner drei Nächte vor Vollmond ein entsprechendes Angebot zu machen, dass dieser annehmen oder ablehnen konnte. Nahm er es an, fand bei Vollmond die Verbindung zwischen den beiden statt, während der die Rangfolge zwischen den Partnern noch einmal bekräftigt wurde. Der dominante Partner hatte die Aufgabe seinen untergebenen Mate zu beschützen und sich des Vertrauens, was dieser ihm entgegenbracht würdig zu erweisen. Der Untergebene hatte die Aufgabe seinen dominanten Partner zu verwöhnen, ihm Wärme zu schenken und dafür zu sorgen, dass sein Mate emotional nicht verkümmerte. Natürlich konnte er dem dominanten Partner sein Vertrauen entziehen und sich dann von ihm trennen, um sich einen neuen Partner zu suchen. Der Nachwuchs aus dieser Verbindung gehörte automatisch zu dem untergebenen Partner, da dieser sie in der Regel zur Welt brachte. Trotz dieser Einteilung zwischen untergebenen und dominanten Partnern verliefen Beziehungen zwischen Werwölfen meist harmonisch, da der Unterschied zwischen dominant und untergeben nur gering war, und Werwölfe in der Regel sehr lange suchten, bis sie einen geeigneten Partner fanden. Über Beziehungen zwischen Werwölfen und Nicht-Werwölfen hatte Severus keine Literatur gefunden.

Remus trug zwar die Kleinen, aber Severus war nicht sicher, ob ihm das automatisch das Recht gab seinem Liebsten ein Mating-Angebot zu machen. Vielleicht war Remus, beziehungsweise Moony, dann beleidigt. Er musste noch einmal die Literatur durch gehen, ob er eventuell doch etwas fand.

Er wollte sich gerade auf den Weg in die Bibliothek machen, als er abermals innehielt. Remus würde gar nicht mit ihm zusammen sein wollen. Remus hatte einen jungen Liebhaber! Und nicht irgend jemanden, sondern ausgerechnet Neville Longbottom.

Natürlich war Severus nicht entgangen, dass aus der einstigen Katastrophe auf zwei Beinen ein attraktiver junger Mann geworden war. Er erinnerte sich an Gerüchte, die es einmal um ihn und einen Sechstklässler aus Hufflepuff gegeben hatte, Samuel Irgendwas. Vor ein paar Wochen waren zwar auch Gerüchte um Longbottom und Hannah Abbott aufgekommen, aber Severus hatte ja gesehen welches Geschlecht der Gryffindor wirklich bevorzugte. Wahrscheinlich hatten diese Gerüchte nur von seiner Affäre mit Remus ablenken sollen.

Er rief sich die Momente ins Gedächtnis, als Remus hatte für sich sein wollen. Er hatte diese Verlangen nach Ruhe in seiner unverzeihlichen Naivität auf die Schwangerschaft geschoben. Jetzt wusste er, dass sein Liebster hatte allein sein wollen, um sich heimlich mit seinem Liebhaber zu treffen.

Severus quälte das Bild, das sich ihm geboten hatte. Wie sich Remus in die kräftigen Arme gekuschelt hatte, während Longbottom ihn mit sanften ruhigen Bewegungen zärtlich gestreichelt hatte. Genauso wie Remus in letzter Zeit gerne gestreichelt werden wollte. Severus stellte sich vor, wie die Hand langsam nach unten wanderte bis sie bei Remus´ beginnender Erektion angekommen war. Dort würde sie ihn sanft verwöhnen. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah Severus wie Remus genießerisch den Kopf in den Nacken bog und damit seinem Liebhaber Zugang zu seinem empfindlichen Hals gewährte, den Longbottom begann mit seinen sinnlichen Lippen zu verwöhnen.

Der Tränkemeister presste die Lippen zusammen. Warum hinterging ihn sein Liebster so? Warum hatte er ihm nicht gesagt, dass er nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen sein wollte? Sicher wäre er nicht begeistert gewesen, eher im Gegenteil, aber er hätte besser damit zurecht kommen können, als es zufällig entdecken zu müssen. Er hoffte, dass er wenigstens die Kleinen würde besuchen dürfen. Dass sie _ihn_ „Papa" nannten und nicht Longbottom.

Er versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten, Tränen der Verzweiflung, aber auch der Wut. Wut über sich selbst. Wie hatte er jemanden so nah an sich heranlassen können? Wie hatte er es zulassen können, dass ihn jemand so verletzen konnte? Er verfluchte den Tag, als er sein Herz für jemand anderen als Lucius, Draco und Albus geöffnet hatte. Lucius hatte ihn gewarnt und er hatte recht gehabt: Die Herumtreiber wollten ihn nur verletzen. Selbst jetzt, wo 3/4 von ihnen tot war, machte sich der letzte von ihnen noch über ihn lustig. Er durfte keinem von ihnen trauen. Keinen von den Gryffindors. Nach außen taten sie, als könnten sie kein Wässerchen trüben, aber hintenrum?

Wahrscheinlich war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Harry Draco lachend den Rücken drehte, um mit einem anderen Gryffindor zusammen zu leben. Damit würde er seinem Patensohn das Herz brechen, und das würde Severus nicht zulassen. Er würde heute abend die Bombe platzen lassen und Draco bei dieser Gelegenheit gleich vor Harry warnen. Vielleicht schaffte er es ja noch sich in einen anderen Mann zu verlieben. Severus wusste, dass es für ihn selbst zu spät war. Er war dem Werwolf hoffnungslos verfallen, und er konnte sich ein Leben ohne ihn nicht mehr vorstellen.

Er dachte an die kleine Phiole, die nach wie vor in einem kleinen verborgenen Schränkchen auf ihn wartete. Er hatte Albus einst versprochen ihren blauschimmernden Inhalt nicht zu trinken, solange der Krieg nicht entschieden war. Dann hatte er sich in Remus verliebt und vergessen, dass es das tödliche Gift, dass er selbst entwickelt hatte überhaupt noch gab. Aber jetzt hatte er es deutlich vor Augen: Der kleine Flakon, nicht größer als ein Parfümfläschchen mit einer Flüssigkeit, die einen einschlafen ließ, um nie wieder aufzuwachen. Er hatte es entwickelt, als er noch ein Schüler gewesen war, damals als die Herumtreiber ihn hatten spüren lassen, dass sein Leben so wenig wert war, das man es bei einem Streich aufs Spiel setzen konnte und nur 10 Punkte dafür abgezogen bekam.

Oh, und dann natürlich noch Strafarbeit bis zum Ende der Schullaufbahn, aber Severus bezweifelte immer noch, dass Black und Potter senior jemals die volle Strafe absolviert hatten. 20 Punkte hatte Albus Black damals abgezogen, da er einen größeren Punkteverlust nicht hätte rechtfertigen können, seiner Meinung nach. Natürlich hatte Potter senior noch 10 Punkte für sein „mutiges Eingreifen" bekommen, sodass Gryffindor im Ganzen nur 10 Punkte verloren hatte. 10 Punkte für sein Leben!

Severus wurde sich erst jetzt bewusst, dass er seinem späteren Mentor diese Aktion nie vergeben hatte und noch jetzt verspürte er Groll, wenn er daran dachte. Er hatte damals versucht sich das Leben zu nehmen, aber das Gift war zu schwach gewesen, zu unausgereift. Er hatte den Anschlag auf sich selbst überlebt und danach Laborverbot bekommen. Erst während seiner Ausbildung zum Tränkemeister hatte er weiterexperimentieren können und das Gift vollendet. Doch dann hatte Albus es herausgefunden und er hatte dem Schulleiter einen Unbrechbaren Schwur leisten müssen, es nicht zu verwenden, solange Voldemort nicht endgültig besiegt war.

Er hatte sich daran gehalten. Jetzt war Voldemort schon seit über einem Jahr tot und der Weg war frei.

Und Draco? Er war für den Jungen verantwortlich. Wo sollte er hin, wenn er sich einfach das Leben nahm.

Es war besser die Beziehung zu Remus noch heute zu beenden, sich Draco zu schnappen und nach Bulgarien zu gehen. Durmstrang hatte immer eine freie Stelle für ihn - das hatte jedenfalls Viktor während des Trimagischen Turniers angedeutet – und vielleicht könnte er dort sogar die Dunklen Künste unterrichten, bevor der nächste Wahnsinnige unschuldige und leichtgläubige Menschen ins Unglück stürzte. Draco würde sich natürlich wehren, aber irgendwann würde er einsehen, dass Severus recht gehabt hatte. Spätestens wenn Harry sich entschied ihn für einen Gryffindor zu verlassen.

Er kehrte mit diesen Gedanken zu den Gemächern zurück, die Remus und er sich seit Monaten teilten und versuchte die ganze Zeit die leise Stimme zu ignorieren, die ihm sagte, dass es schön gewesen war in den Armen des sanftmütigen Mannes einzuschlafen und mit ihm aufzuwachen, dass es schön gewesen war zu lieben und geliebt zu werden, zu spüren, dass er innerlich noch nicht gestorben war.

Aber es tat weh. Sehr weh.

Den Rest des Tages ging Severus Remus aus dem Weg. Er wollte nicht den gelösten Gesichtsausdruck sehen, den sein Liebster oft nach dem Sex trug. Schließlich war es 19.00 Uhr, und er saß mit Harry und Draco im Wohnzimmer, gespannt darauf, was Remus ihnen zu sagen hatte.

Der Werwolf räusperte sich und sah die anderen Männer ernst an.

„Ich habe euch hierher bestellt um mit euch zu besprechen, wie es nach der Geburt mit den Kleinen weiter gehen soll."

_Jetzt kommt´s_, dachte Severus, und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.

„Ich möchte gern, dass die Kleinen zusammen als Geschwister aufwachsen. Ich weiß, dass ich ihnen finanziell nicht so viel bieten kann wie ihr, aber ich meine, ich bin derjenige, der sie zur Welt bringen wird."

Harry und Draco starrten ihn an. Sie verstanden offensichtlich das Problem nicht. Sie hatten Remus ja auch nicht mit seinem jungen Liebhaber gesehen.

„Heißt das, wir dürfen sie _gar nicht_ mehr sehen?" wollte Draco wissen.

„Natürlich könnt ihr sie sehen, und sie können auch mal bei euch übernachten, aber ..."

Er sah sie an.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr sie mir wegnehmt."

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?" schaltete Harry sich ein. „Niemand will sie dir wegnehmen."

„Glaubt ihr, ich bin blöd?"

Remus´ Augen glühten gelb.

„Glaubt ihr, ich merke nicht, dass ihr schon alles vorbereitet habt: Verlies bei Gringotts, Familienstammbaum und so weiter. Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass ihr alle Rechte habt und ich keine. Aber ich lasse mir die Kleinen nicht wegnehmen!"

Er war aufgesprungen und hatte eine Angriffshaltung eingenommen.

„Natürlich hast du Rechte", versuchte Draco ihn zu beruhigen. „Du bist schließlich die ´Mutter´ der Kleinen"

„Und als Mutter, wie du mich bezeichnest, habe ich keinerlei Rechte gegen einen Vater aus einer alten reinblütigen Familie. _Du_ darfst alles bestimmen: wie er heißt, wo er wohnt, welchen Paten er kriegt, welche Lehrer er hat und was weiß ich noch. Das habe ich gelesen! Bei Harry und Severus ist es nicht anders. Ihr Wort ist Gesetz! Wen kümmert da schon die Meinung eines alten Werwolfs! Ich habe gegen euch nicht die geringste Chance."

Remus sank auf das Sofa zurück und barg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Gegen uns?"

Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Wollte Remus ihnen _doch_ den Umgang mit den Kleinen verbieten? Und was meinte er mit „Dein Wort ist Gesetz"? Das war doch absoluter Blödsinn. Schließlich war Percy Zaubereiminister und nicht er.

Draco versuchte erneut die aufgebrachte „Mutter" seines Sohnes zu beruhigen.

„Remus, die Gepflogenheiten haben sich geändert, wenn auch nicht offiziell. Meine Mutter hat damals bestimmt, dass ich nach Hogwarts sollte. Sonst wäre ich in Durmstrang gelandet, und auch wenn ich unserem Sohn gern als meinen Erben einsetzen würde, werde ich das nicht ohne deine Einwilligung tun. Als derjenige, der meinen Erben zur Welt bringt, wirst du, wenn ich sterbe automatisch zum Verwalter meines Vermögens bis der Kleine volljährig ist. Dann steht dir ein Pflichtteil von 25 zu, während er den Rest erbt. Aber auch jetzt ist es meine Pflicht, und eine Freude, dafür zu sorgen, dass es dir bis zu deinem Lebensende finanziell an nichts fehlt."

Er legte einen Hand auf Remus´ Arm. „Dieses Kind ist _dein_ Kind, und es wäre mir eine große Ehre, wenn ich ihm meinen Namen geben dürfte."

Remus sah den jungen Slytherin unsicher an und ließ seinen Blick zu Harry wandern..

„Für mich gilt das Gleiche", sagte dieser leise.

„Aber in dem Buch stand ..."

„Wir lieben dich, Remus", sagte Draco und Harry nickte. „und wir werden dir niemals wehtun."

Remus sah zu Severus hinüber. Dieser hatte sich jedoch bereits verschlossen und spürte eine ruhige fast vergessene Kälte in sich.

„Warum erzählst du uns nicht den wahren Grund, weshalb du die Kinder unbedingt für dich haben willst?"

„Was?"

Severus Stimme wurde ätzender.

„Warum erzählst du uns nicht von deinem jungen Liebhaber?"

Remus starrte ihn an.

„Du hast einen Liebhaber?" wollte Draco wissen und seine Augen blitzen empört.

„Nein!"

Severus´ Selbstbeherrschung bekam erste Risse.

„Ich habe euch gesehen. Dich und Long – bot – tom."

Die letzte Silbe spie er förmlich heraus. Der Panzer war zerbrochen und der Schmerz raste durch seinen ganzen Körper. Er zitterte.

„Neville Longbottom! Du treibst es mit Neville Longbottom!"

Draco war aufgesprungen und sah aus, als würde er gleich auf seinen Lehrer losgehen.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, Severus so etwas anzutun?"

„Ich habe nichts getan!" brüllte Remus zurück und erhob sich ebenfalls.

Er wandte sich an Severus.

„Neville hat mich nur getröstet."

„Ach so nennt man da jetzt", bemerkte Draco sarkastisch, aber Remus ignorierte ihn.

Er konzentrierte sich auf Severus, und darauf nicht die Fassung zu verlieren angesichts eines solch ungeheuerlichen Verdachts.

„Es ist nichts passiert. Neville hat mich nur umarmt. Er wollte mich trösten, weil ich dachte, dass ihr mir die Kinder wegnehmt."

Langsam wurde es ihm zu bunt.

„Außerdem ist Neville hetero!"

„Er hat mit Samuel Jordanson rumgeknutscht", warf Harry ein.

„Ich habe dich nicht betrogen, Severus!"

Er schwankte zwischen Wut und Empörung. Severus ahnte, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Vielleicht den Fehler, der ihre Beziehung beendete. Er presste die Lippen zusammen. Es war alles aus. Doch er würde sich jetzt keine Blöße geben. Verzweifeln konnte er später. Remus setzte sich neben ihn., sprach aber zu allen dreien.

„Ich habe ihn gebeten Patenonkel für die Kleinen zu werden, und er hat eingewilligt."

„Neville Longbottom?" fragte Draco etwas kleinlauter, aber trotzdem ungläubig.

Severus bewegte sich nicht . Remus wollte ihre Kleinen also _doch_ Neville Longbottom anvertrauen?

„Neville ist ein sympathischer junger Mann Er ist sehr warmherzig und hat, meiner Meinung nach, im Krieg ebenso viel Mut bewiesen wie ihr. Ich halte ihn für sehr geeignet. Außerdem ist er seit 3 Monaten glücklich mit Hannah Abbott zusammen, nur für den Fall, dass ihr noch mal auf komische Gedanken kommt."

Neville Longbottom wurde Pate seiner Kinder. Severus war zum Heulen. Andererseits war auch ihm nicht entgangen, dass sein einstiger Alptraumschüler sich in den letzten zwei Jahren sehr zum Positiven verändert hatte. Und zwar nicht nur optisch, wie er widerwillig zugeben musste. Neville Longbottom war selbstbewusster geworden, auch wenn Severus ihn zu seiner großen Zufriedenheit immer noch zum Zittern bringen konnte. Seine Tollpatschigkeit war verschwunden, und er hatte im Endkampf bewiesen, dass er zu Recht nach Gryffindor gekommen war. Im Unterricht hatte sich Longbottom ebenfalls verbessert. Vor allem seine Leistungen in Kräuterkunde hatten Irmela Sprout immer wieder zu Begeisterungsstürmen hingerissen.

„Er wird einmal einer der ganz großen Kräuterkundemeister. Der macht sogar dir noch was vor Severus."

Kräuterkunde war, neben Zaubertränke, Geschichte des Braukunst und Heilung, Bestandteil der Prüfungen zum Tränkemeister und ein Gebiet, auf dem Severus sogar der Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde, zu deren großem Ärger, leicht überlegen war.

„Und wie er mit den Kleinen umgeht. Seit er ihnen ein bisschen hilft, sind sie bei mir noch besser als früher."

Bei diesem Satz glühte sie stets vor Stolz. Und das zu Recht.

Die Hufflepuffs waren überdurchschnittlich gut in dem Fach ihrer Hauslehrerin und hatten für den Endkampf zusammen mit Longbottom und der Hauslehrerin Pflanzen entwickelt, die für die Reihen der Todesser verheerend gewesen waren, unter ihnen eine Teufelsschlinge, die dem Sonnenlicht widerstand, und ein hochgiftiges Unkraut, das sich in Sekundenschnelle um sein Opfer schlang, und es langsam umbrachte. Doch nicht nur ihre Pflanzen hatten sich bewährt, sonder auch ihre Haustugend: Treue.

Severus hatte gesehen, wie sie schwerverletzte Schulkameraden mit ihrem Leben verteidigt hatten, unabhängig zu welchem Haus sie gehörten. Außerdem hatten sie sich angewöhnt, niemals allein gegen einen Gegner zu kämpfen, sondern mindestens zu zweit, eine Taktik, die mit dafür verantwortlich war, dass Hufflepuff die wenigsten Verluste zu beklagen hatte.

Longbottom war nach dem Krieg von den Hufflepuffs praktisch adoptiert worden und Severus würde es schon sehr wundern, wenn der einst so tollpatschige Junge nicht nur bald Sprouts Nachfolger als Professor für Kräuterkunde, sondern auch einer der jüngsten Hauslehrer überhaupt werden würde. Wenn man es so betrachtete, hatte Remus eine gute Wahl getroffen. Jedenfalls würde Longbottom sich gut um die Kleinen kümmern, und er würde sicher auch Remus ein guter Freund sein. Severus sah schon vor sich, wie sie sich gemeinsam über seine Herzlosigkeit austauschten, wahrscheinlich mit Longbottoms abschließendem Urteil, dass er es immer schon gewusst hatte, dass der Tränkemeister paranoid war, einem Urteil, dem Remus bestimmt zustimmen würde. Harrys Stimme riss ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken.

„Remus?"

„Ja?"

„Hast du Neville schon fest zugesagt?"

„Ja, habe ich."

„Ich wollte nämlich Hermine fragen."

„Dann hat unsere Tochter eben zwei Paten."

„Und was ist mit Blaise?" fragte Draco.

Nach dem Krieg war Blaise Zabini sein bester Freund geworden, und er hatte ihm bereits versprochen, dass er Pate werden dürfte.

„Er kann gern Pate werden. Zusammen mit Neville", betonte Remus.

Draco nickte.

„Und du hast wirklich nichts mit Neville?" hakte er noch einmal nach, bereute aber die Frage sofort, als sich Remus Augen goldgelb färbten.

„Nein", grollte er „Ich würde jetzt gern mit Severus allein sprechen."

Die jungen Männer verstanden und verabschiedeten sich schnell. Severus biss sich auf die Lippen, um das Zittern zu unterdrücken. Er wagte nicht Remus anzusehen, die Enttäuschung und die Wut in den sanften Augen zu sehen. Er wartete angespannt auf die Anschuldigungen, die damit enden würde, dass er seine Sachen packen sollte, und dass Remus ihn nie wiedersehen wollte. Sein Liebster seufzte und Severus spürte, wie der Schmerz ihm die Kehle zuzudrücken drohte. Warum sagte der Werwolf nichts? War er so enttäuscht, so aufgewühlt, dass er keine Worte finden konnte. „Severus?"

Der Tränkemeister sah auf. Remus betrachtete ihn. Allerdings lag keine Wut oder Enttäuschung in seinem Blick, sondern er schien eher zu überlegen, was er sagen wollte. Er seufzte wieder und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Severus schluckte.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich wütend auf dich sein soll, weil du mich zu so einer Abscheulichkeit für fähig hältst oder geschmeichelt, weil du mir zutraust mit so einem Bauch noch einen jungen Mann zu verführen."

Severus kaute wieder auf seiner Unterlippe.

„Du bist wunderschön", sagte er leise.

Remus konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Er hatte seinen Liebsten noch nie so zerknirscht gesehen. Er wirkte wie ein nervöser Schüler, der gerade eine Riesendummheit begangen hatte und eine schreckliche Strafarbeit befürchtete. _Vielleicht sollte ich ihn das Pokalzimmer unter Filchs_ _Aufsicht putzen lassen, ohne Magie versteht sich_, überlegte Remus. Ein bisschen Strafe musste schließlich sein.

„Hast du wirklich gedacht, ich würde dich mit Neville betrügen?"

Die Augen des Tränkemeisters verdunkelten sich. Er nickte. Remus wollte gerade fragen, wie er darauf kam, als er sich die Szene ins Gedächtnis rief, die er vor einigen Wochen gesehen und auch missverstanden hatte. Damals, als er seinen Liebsten gesehen hatte, der in den Armen einen jungen und sehr attraktiven Earl of Malfoy gehalten hatte. Damals hatte es sich angefühlt, als würde ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Moony hatte sich spontan für Angriff entschieden, während Remus sich eher, genauso wie Severus, unbemerkt davongeschlichen hätte. Remus nahm an, dass Severus Ähnliches empfunden hatte , als er ihn mit Neville im Gewächshaus beobachtet hatte, und er hatte das Missverständnis nicht sofort aus der Welt schaffen können.

Er setzte sich auf den Schoß des Tränkemeisters.

„Ich liebe dich, Severus, und ich will nie wieder einen solchen Blödsinn von dir hören."

Severus konnte nur nicken, bevor Remus seinen Mund mit einem sanften Kuss verschloss.

rlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlss

Nach einigen Wochen wurde Remus´ Sehnsucht nach den beiden jungen Vätern seiner Kleinen so groß, dass er sie weder beim Einschlafen noch beim Aufwachen missen wollte. Also vergrößerte Severus ihr gemeinsames Bett, so dass dort alle vier gemütlich Platz fanden. Allerdings wurde jetzt nur noch gekuschelt, denn Remus fand immer weniger Lust am Sex, und es störte ihn regelrecht, wenn Harry und Draco an seiner Seite begannen sich gegenseitig zu verwöhnen. Alles, was er wollte, waren Küsse und unschuldige Streicheleinheiten. Severus kehrte wieder zur morgendlichen Handarbeit zurück. Wenn er neben Remus im Bett lag, unterhielt er sich mit Bildern von Filch im Tanga, um eine allzu offensichtliche Erektion zu verhindern. Er wollte nicht, dass Remus Schuldgefühle bekam, nur weil er jetzt zum Kuschelwolf mutiert war.

Eines Nachts erwachte der Tränkemeister durch ein Geräusch.

„Verdammte Scheiße", fluchte Draco leise.

Harry kicherte. Die beiden waren heute nach dem Abendessen verschwunden, um die Londoner Clubs unsicher zu machen. Dem Geruch nach waren die jungen Männer zwar ziemlich betrunken, bemühten sich aber die anderen Zimmerinsassen nicht zu wecken und hatten deshalb darauf verzichtet Licht zu machen. Ein leises Poltern verriet Severus, dass sein Patensohn gerade gegen seinen zweiten Stuhl gerannt war. Harry gluckste vergnügt.

„Halt die Klappe!" zischte Draco seinem schadenfrohen Freund leise zu.

„Oder?" gab Harry angriffslustig zurück.

„Oder ..."

Weiter kam Draco nicht. Er stürzte ins Bad, machte Licht und übergab sich geräuschvoll. Harry kicherte immer noch.

„Na warte, dafür wirst du bestraft."

„Versprochen?"

Harrys Stimme hatte jetzt einen lüsternen Ton, und Severus fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob er irgendetwas verpasst hatte.

Draco übergab sich ein zweites Mal. Harry wisperte einen Zauberspruch und schlüpfte dann neben Remus unter die Decke. Er ruckelte sich noch zurecht und schlief ein. Aus dem Badezimmer konnte Severus Wasser laufen hören. Dann hörte er Schritte auf dem Holzboden und einen weiteren leisen Schmerzensschrei.

„Scheiße", fluchte sein Patensohn.

Ein gewisperter Zauberspruch und plötzlich senkte sich das Bett neben ihm. Was war denn jetzt? Normalerweise schlief Draco neben seinem Freund.

„Deine Strafe bekommst du morgen", flüsterte eine weiche Stimme, und scharfe Zähne gruben sich in seine Schulter.

„Gute Nacht, mein Engel."

Sanfte Lippen drückten einen Kuss auf den Biss, dann schlang sein Patensohn einen Arm um ihn und schlief ein.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Severus durch eine Hand, die seine morgendliche Erektion streichelte und ihm kurz in die Hoden kniff, um sie dann wieder besänftigend zu verwöhnen. An seinem Hintern spürte rieb sich träge ein harter Penis, der immer wieder gegen Severus´ Eingang stupste. Draco stöhnte leise und küsste Severus sanft zwischen seine Schulterblätter.

„Guten Morgen, mein Engel", wisperte eine verschlafene Stimme.

„Guten Morgen", erwiderte Severus trocken.

Die Hand verschwand sofort und Draco schoss hoch. Zwei weit aufgerissene graue Augen blickten entsetzt auf Severus, um dann langsam zu einem gerade aufgewachten Harry zu schweifen, der sich hinter Remus´ Rücken aufrappelte.

„Habe ich ... ich meine, wir haben doch nicht ...", stammelte Draco panisch.

Severus grinste. Sein Patensohn wurde weiß.

„Oh, Merlin!"

Er lenkte langsam den Blick wieder auf den jungen Mann, den er über alles liebte. Er schluckte.

„So ist das also", bemerkte Harry.

„Ich war besoffen", flüsterte Draco heiser.

„Ich habe mit Severus geschlafen", stammelte er unglücklich.

„Wie bitte?"

Remus war aufgewacht und seine Augen glühten. Severus hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Es ist nichts passiert. Draco hat mich nur in die Schulter gebissen und gekniffen, weil er dachte, ich wäre Harry. Außerdem wurde mir mit einer Strafe gedroht", fügte er hinzu und genoss die Röte, die den beiden jungen Männern ins Gesicht schoss.

Remus sah Draco an.

„Du beißt und bedrohst ihn?"

Draco wagte kaum dem Werwolf ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Wir haben in Venedig ein bisschen herumexperimentiert."

Die leichte Rötung seiner Wangen zeigte Severus, dass bei seinem Liebsten jetzt der Groschen gefallen war.

„Oh".

Dann grinste er und kuschelte sich an Severus.

„Wenn es euch glücklich macht."

Die beiden jungen Männer nickten. Plötzlich rückte Remus von dem Tränkemeister ab und legte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch.

„Was ist?"

Severus betrachtete seinen Liebsten besorgt. Dieser lächelte.

„Fühl´ mal."

Nicht nur Severus, sondern auch die anderen beiden Väter seiner Kinder folgten der Aufforderung und legten ihre Hände auf seinen Bauch. Eine Weile passierte gar nichts, dann spürten sie einen kleinen Stoß, und noch einen, und noch einen. Keiner der Männer sagte etwas, während sie den Bewegungen ihres Nachwuchses nachspürten.

„Du bist wunderbar", wisperte Severus schließlich und küsste seinen Geliebten sanft auf den Hals.

„Es scheint, als wächst da eine kleine Quidditchmannschaft heran", meinte Draco.

Harry sagte gar nichts. Er starrte regungslos auf seine Hand, die sanft Remus´ Bauch streichelte.

„Alles okay?" fragte sein Pate.

Harry fuhr zusammen.

„Natürlich."

Sein Lächeln wirkte etwas forciert. Severus runzelte die Stirn., sagte aber nichts. Draco löste die Spannung, indem er Remus einen Kuss auf die Wange gab, bevor er hinüber reichte und Harry in einen langen zärtlichen Kuss zog. Dann sprang er aus dem Bett und rief einen Hauselfen. Dobby erschien und verneigte sich tief.

„Bring´ uns Frühstück", befahl er und Remus dachte, dass Hermine über seinen Ton wahrscheinlich entsetzt gewesen wäre. Dobby verbeugte sich abermals und verschwand.

Harry starrte wieder vor sich hin und spielte mit dem Bettbezug zwischen seinen Fingern. Severus wurde es jetzt zu bunt. Er küsste Remus und sprang aus dem Bett.

„Potter, komm´ mit!" herrschte er den völlig überraschten Jungen an.

Dieser kletterte aus dem Bett und folgte seinem wütenden Zaubertranklehrer. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen warf Severus hinter ihm die Tür ins Schloss.

„Setz´ dich!"

Harry gehorchte.

„Severus, was ..."

„Ich habe endgültig genug von deiner Schmollerei! Remus bekommt ein Kind von Draco, ja. Aber auch eins von dir, und mit deinem Getue hilfst du keinem von euch."

„Was?"

„Du tust Remus weh! Remus _und_ Draco!"

Harry sank immer weiter in die Couchkissen.

„Ich ..."

„Ja!"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann. Ein guter Vater sein, meine ich", fügte er hastig hinzu, als sich Severus´ Miene weiter verfinsterte. „Ich meine, für euch scheint das so einfach zu sein. Ihr werdet Väter und seid alle glücklich, aber ... Was ist, wenn ich es nicht schaffe?"

„Was schaffst?"

„Ein guter Vater zu sein."

Harrys Stimme war so leise, dass Severus sie kaum hören konnte.

„Was ist, wenn ich etwas falsch mache? Ich mein´, ich weiß doch gar nicht wie das ist, ein richtiger Vater sein. Ich mein´, die Dursleys ..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Severus setzte sich zu ihm.

„Meine Eltern waren auch nicht gerade perfekte Vorbilder..." _Eher das Gegenteil_, dachte er (1).

„Du bist Hauslehrer", unterbrach Harry ihn, „Deine Slytherins lieben dich und Draco verehrt dich. Er hat mir erzählt, dass du derjenige warst, der ihm Wärme und Liebe geschenkt hat. Wenn er von seinem Paten spricht, kommt er jedes Mal ins Schwärmen. Aber ich ... ich bin noch nicht mal 20, und ..."

Er sah Severus an.

„Ich möchte, dass es der Kleinen wirklich gut geht, dass sie alles hat, was sich ein Kind nur wünschen kann: Liebe, Wärme, jemand, der sich wirklich gut um sie kümmern kann."

„Und warum solltest du das nicht sein?"

„Ich hab´ doch gar keine Ahnung."

Plötzlich erinnerte er Severus an den 11-jährigen Jungen, der in seiner ersten Stunde vergeblich versucht hatte die Fragen, die ihm der Zaubertranklehrer an den Kopf knallte, zu beantworten. Severus nahm Harrys Hand.

„Du schaffst das schon. Schließlich hast du Voldemort besiegt, da wirst du doch noch mit einem kleinen Mädchen zurecht kommen."

Harrys lächelte wenig überzeugt. Wenn Severus ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte der junge Mann nur die Ängste ausgesprochen, die er selbst hatte: Kein guter Vater zu sein oder, noch schlimmer, zu werden wie sein eigener Vater.

Er konnte Harrys Ängste aus dieser Sicht zwar verstehen, andererseits war er Lilys Sohn und Lily war die wundervollste Frau und Mutter gewesen, die er je getroffen hatte. Als ihr Sohn würde Harry sicherlich genau der Vater sein, den er sich für seine Tochter wünschte.

„Außerdem hat sie meines Wissens noch einen anderen wunderbaren Vater und zwei Paten, die dir zur Seite stehen."

Das Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht wurde zuversichtlicher.

„Wenn man das so sieht."

„Du wirst sicher ein toller Vater", sagte er warm.

„Ich werde mein Bestes geben."

Severus erhob sich und seine Augen funkelten.

„Komm´, bevor die beiden noch Dummheiten machen."

Harry lachte, und gemeinsam kehrten sie zu ihren Liebsten zurück, die bereits mit dem Frühstück auf sie warteten.

rlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlss

Die nächsten Wochen flogen nur so dahin. Die Kleinen wuchsen in Remus heran bis sein Bauch so dick war, dass ein anderer Mann nur noch hätte watscheln können. Doch Remus entwickelte eine eigene sehr elegante Art sich zu bewegen, ein Gang, der etwas Stolzes und Unnahbares an sich hatte. Seine Augen leuchteten jetzt stets goldgelb, und als die Schule begann, bestand er darauf seine eigenen Räume zu haben.

Er baute sich im Raum der Wünsche eine wohl ausgepolsterte Höhle aus Bettlaken, weichen Decken, Kissen, Fellen und sogar Federn, wo er die Kleinen zur Welt bringen wollte. Er zog sich völlig aus dem öffentlichen Leben zurück, und Harry übernahm den Großteil des Unterrichts in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Severus hatte, ohne dessen Wissen, einen Zauber über Remus geworfen, der ihn informierte, wenn sein Liebster ihn brauchte.

Doch der Alarm blieb still bis er in der Nacht zum 21. September plötzlich losging. Severus fuhr aus seinem leichten Schlaf hoch und sah auf seine Kopie der „Karte der Herumtreiber" wie sich Remus, beziehungsweise Moony, zielsicher auf den Raum der Wünsche zu bewegte. Der Tränkemeister sprang aus dem Bett und benachrichtigte Draco und Harry. Dann warf er sich einen Morgenmantel über und stürzte aus seinen Räumen. Es ging los!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Anmerkungen:**

(1)In meiner Fanfiction „Der Anfang" erfahrt ihr mehr über Severus´ Elternhaus und warum er auf keinen Fall werden möchte wie sein Vater.

Ihr werdet euch wahrscheinlich wundern, warum sich Remus eine Höhle baut. Ich habe mich, was die Schwangerschaft bei Werwölfen angeht, an der Trächtigkeit von Wölfinnen orientiert, nachzulesen in „Was ist was – Wölfe. Aus diesem Grund dauert eine Werwolfschwangerschaft 6 Monate und Remus zieht sich zurück, um seine Kleinen allein zur Welt zu bringen (Auch eine Wölfin zieht sich vollkommen von dem Rudel zurück und bringt ihre Jungen allein in einer Höhle zur Welt. Erst nach vier Wochen, darf der Rest des Rudels die Jungen sehen, aber ich werde Severus, Harry und Draco nicht so lange leiden lassen.)

Reviews? Bitte. Ich lebe davon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Die Charaktere gehören alle, außer Heiler Brown, J. K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeborgt und verdiene mit dieser Fiction auch kein Geld.

woelfchen: Keine Sorge. Remus, bzw. Moony, wird alles gut überstehen. Wie die Kleinen im Schulalltag ankommen, wird im nächsten Kapitel erwähnt, aber nur kurz. Bitte nicht enttäuscht sein. Dafür gibt es den ersten Schultag der Kleinen mit 11 Jahren, inklusive Hauszuteilung als Epilog.

Latriviata: Ich hoffe, dir gefällt die Beschreibung der Kleinen.

Endlich sind die Kleinen da! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Aufruf an alle Schwarzleser:**

Bitte, bitte hinterlasst eine kleine Review. Ich freue mich sehr und werde sie auf jeden Fall im nächsten Kapitel beantworten.:)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**9. Die Geburt**

Moony winselte leise, als wieder eine Wehe seinen Körper durchzuckte. Er kuschelte sich tiefer in seine Höhle und leckte über seinen geschwollenen Bauch. Er spürte die Bewegungen der Kleinen, die sich bereit machten geboren zu werden. Wieder zog sich sein Unterleib schmerzhaft zusammen. Moony jaulte leise. Die Wehen kamen jetzt schneller und wurden stärker. Moonys Jaulen wurde lauter.

Die Schmerzen schienen überhaupt nicht mehr aufzuhören und Moony wusste, dass die Geburt kurz bevor stand. Er vergrub seine Zähne in ein Kissen, um sich ein wenig von den Schmerzen abzulenken. Dann wurde es zwischen seinen Hinterbeinen feucht. Die Fruchtblase war geplatzt. Plötzlich hörte er ein leises Winseln, dass nicht zu ihm gehörte.

Er drehte den Kopf und sah einen kleinen dunklen Welpen, der gerade versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen. Moony hob ihn zärtlich am Nackenfell hoch und platzierte ihn so, dass er ihn trocken lecken konnte. Es war ein kleiner Wolf, der männliche Nachwuchs von Moony und seinem Mate.

Kaum war der Neuankömmling sauber, durchfuhr den erwachsenen Wolf ein erneuter Schmerz und ein weiterer Welpe war auf der Welt. Diesmal war es eine kleine dunkle Wölfin, ebenfalls von Moony und seinem Mate. Auf sie folgte eine kleine Wölfin mit rötlichem Fell, die sofort begann auf unsicheren Beinen die Höhle zu erforschen. Moony wollte sie zurückhalten, wurde aber durch die Ankunft des vierten Welpen abgelenkt, ein männliches Exemplar, das die Farbe von Kaffee hatte, in den jemand viel zu viel Milch geschüttet hatte.

Nachdem er sauber geleckt worden war, kuschelte er sich in das Fell seines Vaters und beobachtete seine Schwestern, die zielstrebig auf den Ausgang der Höhle zusteuerten. Sein Bruder hatte sich neben seinen Vater gesetzt und betrachtete von dort das Geschehen. Bevor die beiden Forscherinnen allerdings ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, bellte Moony kurz auf. Die kleinen Wölfinnen drehten sich um und guckten ihren Vater an. Die dunklere von ihnen machte noch zwei weitere zögernde Schritte Richtung Ausgang. Jetzt reichte es.

Moony streckte sich, schnappte sich die beiden und setzte sie vor eine Schale mit warmer Milch, die er in seiner menschlichen Gestalt in die Höhle gestellt hatte, falls die Kleinen Hunger bekommen sollten. Auch die beiden Wölfe machten sich auf den Weg und bald taten sich vier hungrige Welpen an der leckeren Milch gütlich. Am eifrigsten war der kleine dunkelbraune Wolf. Er lehnte sich so weit über den Schüsselrand, dass er den Halt verlor und mit einem leisen Platsch in die Milch fiel. Moony war sofort auf den Beinen und zog seinen Sohn aus der Schüssel. Der kleine Wolf schüttelte sich und machte sich erneut über seine Mahlzeit her. Satt und zufrieden kuschelten sich alle vier wenig später in das Fell ihres Vaters und schliefen ein.

rlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlssrlss

Severus war kurz davor seine Geduld zu verlieren. Die ganze Nacht war er schon vor der Tür des Raums der Wünsche auf und ab getigert und hatte hilflos mit anhören müssen, wie sein Liebster drinnen litt. Es half auch nicht, dass Brown ihm immer wieder versichert hatte, dass es keinen Grund zur Sorge gab und alles planmäßig verlief.

Schließlich hatte ihm Draco einen Strauß langstieliger dunkelroter Rosen in die Hand gedrückt und ihn in einen gerade herauf beschworenen Sessel gesetzt. Dort platziert konnte er noch zwischen drei kostbaren Schreibfedern wählen, die Draco ebenfalls bestellt hatte.

Der Tränkemeister war froh, dass wenigstens sein Patensohn an Geschenke gedacht hatte, denn er selbst war längst nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Harry hatte die ganze Nacht über bleich vor sich hingestarrt, den Strauß von weißen Orchideen regungslos in der Hand. Draco selbst hatte sich für Hibiskusblüten entschieden.

Nun war die Sonne bereits aufgegangen und weder Brown noch Poppy wollten die nervösen Väter zu dem Werwolf lassen. Sie wollten erst abschließende Untersuchungen machen, um sicher zu stellen, dass Remus und die Kleinen sowohl die Geburt als auch die Transformation gut überstanden hatten.

Doch endlich öffneten sich die Türen auch für die frischgebackenen Väter. Remus lag in einem bequemen Himmelbett in der warmen Morgensonne und lächelte die Väter seiner Kinder an. In seinen Armen lagen vier kleine Babys, die zufrieden vor sich hin dösten. Zwei von ihnen hatten einen dunklen Haarschopf, eines war rothaarig und die Locken des letzten waren so hell, dass sie sich kaum von der blassen Haut unterschieden.

Severus konnte kaum atmen, als er sich langsam dem Bett näherte. Die beiden Kleinen mit den dunklen Haaren waren beide in flauschige Strampelanzüge gehüllt., das Mädchen in Rot und der Junge in Blau.

„Sind die für mich?"

„Was?"

Remus deutete auf die Rosen. Die hatte Severus ganz vergessen. Er übereichte sie seinem Liebsten, der seine Nase tief in die wunderschönen Blumen vergrub.

„Danke", wisperte er, „Poppy!"

Die Krankenschwester eilte herbei und stellte die Rosen in eine Vase. Severus war in den Anblick seiner Kinder versunken. Sie hatten sich aneinander geschmiegt und schienen friedlich zu schlafen. Trotzdem streckte er die Arme aus.

„Darf ich?"

Remus lächelte, und Severus nahm vorsichtig seinen Sohn auf den Arm. Der Kleine bewegte sich ein bisschen und schlug plötzlich die Augen auf. Sie waren schokoladenbraun, und der Blick, mit dem er seinen Vater musterte, war so intensiv, dass Severus das Gefühl hatte, sein Sohn könnte ihm bis in die Seele sehen. In den Augen des Babys spiegelten sich Furcht, Verwirrung, Verwunderung, Vertrauen, Liebe und dann wieder Furcht innerhalb von Sekunden wider und Severus runzelte die Stirn. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Diese Emotionen passten so weit er wusste nicht zu so einem kleinen Wesen. Vor allem die Furcht machte ihm Sorgen. Er konzentrierte sich und wurde plötzlich von einer Vielzahl von Emotionen überspült, die zu allen möglichen Personen zu stammen schienen.

Er sah sich selbst: ein scharfgeschnittenes aber vertrauenerweckendes Gesicht mit großen schwarzen Augen, die ihn liebevoll ansahen. Doch er spürte auch Furcht, Furcht etwas falsch zu machen, Furcht kein guter Vater zu sein, dann wieder Vertrauen, große Freude, überschäumende Liebe und - Lust. Lust? Severus versuchte die Quelle dieser Emotion zu orten. Sie kam ebenso wie die Furcht, die Freude und die Liebe von außen. Von dem blonden Mann mit seinem kleinen Bruder auf dem Arm, und sie war an den Mann mit dem wilden schwarzen Haar gerichtet. Severus erschrak und fuhr zurück. Die Angst in den Augen des Kleinen vergrößerte sich mit seiner eigenen Panik. Er wimmerte. _Reiß dich zusammen_, dachte Severus und bemühte sich sein aufgewühltes Inneres zu beruhigen.

Er hob die Hand und sprach einen Zauber. Eine goldene Kugel legte sich über den kleinen Kopf seines Sohnes. Der Kleine sah ihn mit großen Augen an, aber als Severus ihm mit dem Finger über die Wange strich beruhigte er sich. Severus presste die Lippen zusammen. Sein Sohn hatte das Talent, oder eher den Fluch, der Princes geerbt, ein Fluch vor dem sowohl seine Mutter als auch er selbst verschont geblieben war.

„Was ist?" fragte Remus leise und betrachtete seinen Liebsten besorgt.

„Er ist ein Empath", wisperte Severus zurück.

„Was ... was bedeutet das?"

„Er nimmt unsere Emotionen wahr. Von jedem einzelnen im Raum", fügte er mit einem düsteren Blick Richtung Draco und Harry hinzu. Severus strich seinem Sohn noch einmal über die Wange. „Er muss so schnell wie möglich Okklumantik lernen. Bis dahin werde ich ihn schützen."

Remus nickte. Der Tränkemeister war wieder in den Anblick seines Sohnes vertieft. Er würde nicht nur Okklumantik lernen müssen, sondern auch seine Gabe zu beherrschen, sie dann einzusetzen, wenn es nötig war, und vor allem die Privatsphäre der Menschen zu achten, zu akzeptieren, dass es Bereiche gab, in die er nicht eindringen durfte.

„Severus?"

Er sah auf.

„Hier ist noch eine junge Dame, die dich sehr gern kennen lernen würde."

Er deutete auf ihre kleine Tochter, die Severus von ihrem Platz in Remus´ Armen aus aufmerksam mit ihren großen schwarzblauen Augen betrachtete. Der Tränkemeister legte seinen kleinen Sohn zu Remus und nahm das kleine Mädchen auf den Arm. Ihr Blick war intensiv, wenn auch nicht so intensiv, wie der ihres Bruders. Severus konzentrierte sich, aber er nahm keine anderen Emotionen war, als ein großes Vertrauen und das Wohlgefühl in den Armen des Vaters zu liegen. Der Tränkemeister atmete erleichtert auf. Die Kleine war keine Empathin, aber sie würde sicherlich eines Tages eine sehr gute Leglimantorin sein.

Obwohl sie erst einige Stunden alt war, fand Severus in ihrem Gesicht bereits vertraute Züge, und er wusste sofort, wie sie heißen würde.

„Serena", flüsterte er leise.

„Bitte?"

„Ich würde sie gern Serena nennen."

Remus lächelte.

„Und unseren Sohn?"

„Such´ du einen Namen aus."

Remus betrachtete den Kleinen zärtlich.

„Leonard. Wir können ihn dann Leo nennen."

_Löwe- typisch Gryffindor_, dachte Severus, aber er hatte nichts dagegen. Remus drückte dem frischgebackenen Leo einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Severus verlagerte Serena auf seinen anderen Arm und umarmte seinen Liebsten. Sie waren jetzt eine richtige Familie.

Severus hatte sich gerade an Remus gekuschelt, als sich dieser versteifte.

„Was macht Draco denn da?"

Severus riss seinen Blick nur widerstrebend von seiner Familie los und lenkte ihn auf seinen Patensohn. Draco hielt seinen Sohn hoch und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Um den Kleinen und ihn wand sich ein gold-silber.weißes Band aus Licht.

„Er nimmt ihn in seine Familie auf und macht ihn zu seinem Erben."

„Was?"

„Keine Angst. Der Spruch wird erst mit deinem Einverständnis vollkommen wirksam. Er nimmt ihn dir nicht weg."

Remus betrachtete das jahrhundertealte Ritual trotzdem mit Misstrauen. Severus erinnerte sich, wie Lucius einst dasselbe mit Draco gemacht hatte. Schließlich küsste Draco seinen Sohn auf die Stirn und näherte sich dann dem Himmelbett.

„Ich habe ihm einen Namen gegeben. Er lautet Janus Harold John Remus Lucius Philippe Bernard, Lord of Malfoy, Vicomte de Malfoi. Um das Ritual abzuschließen brauche ich deine Zustimmung sowohl zu dem Namen als auch zu seinem Status als meinem Erben."

Remus bekam große Augen, während Severus ein Grinsen unterdrücken musste. Die Malfoys hatte seit Jahrhunderten eine Schwäche für viele Vornamen, eine Schwäche, die im Laufe der Zeit zur Tradition geworden war. Lucius vollständiger Name hatte Lucius Philippe Betrand Augustus Severin Hieratius Cäsar gelautet, und wahrscheinlich wusste nicht einmal Harry, dass sein Freund eigentlich Draco Amadeus Raoul Lucien Arthur Charles William hieß. Dieser wartete nun geduldig bis Remus seine Verblüffung überwunden hatte und schließlich nickte. Er sprach eine Formel in einer uralten Sprache. Das Band erschien wieder, diesmal kam noch ein dunkles Blau zu den Farben hinzu, und wand sich nun um Remus, Draco und den kleinen Janus. Dann legte Draco den Jungen in Remus´ Arme zurück.

„Wir sind jetzt beide für ihn verantwortlich. Sollte ich sterben, wirst du der Verwalter meines Vermögens bis er volljährig ist. Du hast lebenslanges Wohnrecht auf Malfoy Manor und Anspruch auf 25 meines gesamten Vermögens."

Remus nickte und diesmal wand sich ein grünsilbernes Band um ihn. Severus wusste, dass in diesem Augenblicken ein Pergament mit genau diesen Anweisungen jeweils in Gringotts und dem Zaubereiministerium erschien. Damit waren Remus´ Ansprüche legitim, und niemand würde sie erschüttern können.

Remus schenkte seinem kleinen Sohn ein warmes Lächeln. Dieser schien sich in den Armen seines Werwolfvaters sichtlich wohl zu führen. Aber er wollte auch seinen anderen Vater nicht missen und streckte sein kleines Händchen nach ihm aus. Draco reichte ihm einen Zeigefinger, den Janus sofort umklammerte, während er sich mit der anderen Hand in Remus´ Pyjama festkrallte.

Harry hielt seine kleine Tochter im Arm als könnte er es immer noch nicht glauben. Er betrachtete ihre winzigen Hände und Füße, fuhr sanft über den rötlichen Flaum auf ihrem Kopf und kitzelte sie ein wenig, um sie zum Lachen zu bringen. Als sie dann wirklich juchzte, hätte Harrys Strahlen die Sonne zum Verblassen bringen können. Er sah Remus mit feucht schimmernden Augen an.

„Danke", hauchte er, „danke."

Remus grinste.

„Gern geschehen. Wie möchtest du sie nennen?"

Harry überlegte.

„Emily", sagte er schließlich.

„Und?"

„Emily Charlotte."

Harry sah Remus fragend an. Dieser lächelte.

"Die Potter-Linie ist viel zu schade, um sie aussterben zu lassen."

„Emily Charlotte Potter."

Harry küsste seine Tochter sanft auf die Stirn, um sie dann wieder zu kitzeln, um ihr einen weiteren Juchzer zu entlocken. Er setzte sich zu den anderen Familienmitgliedern auf das Himmelbett.

„Und was ist mit der Lupin-Linie.?" fragte er.

„Die wird von Serena und Leo weitergetragen", entgegnete Severus.

„Und die Snape-Linie?" wollte Draco wissen.

„Die ist nicht wirklich weiterführenswert."

„Na ja, ich finde schon. Warum heiratet ihr nicht? Dann würden die beiden Snape heißen."

Eigentlich hatte Severus nicht geplant diese Diskussion jetzt zu führen, vor allem nicht in der Gegenwart von Draco und Harry.

„Das besprechen wir später", sagte Remus, „und zwar unter vier Augen."

Severus drückte dankbar den Arm seines Liebsten, während Draco und Harry etwas enttäuscht dreinblickten. Hatten die beiden wirklich erwartet, dass Severus seinem Liebsten jetzt sofort einen Heiratsantrag machte? Sollte er wirklich das Recht haben den Antrag zu machen, würde er es zu einem der schönsten Momente in Remus´ Leben machen, und ihn nicht einfach so zwischen Tür und Angel fragen.

Innerlich schüttelte Severus den Kopf über die beiden jungen Männer, die es sich mittlerweile auf dem Himmelbett gemütlich gemacht hatten. Mit ihnen wurde das Leben nicht langweilig. Und Severus hatte den Eindruck, dass die beiden jungen Männer ab jetzt zu einem gemeinsamen Leben mit Remus dazu gehören würden, ebenso wie die anderen beiden Kinder. Er lächelte. Sie waren bestimmt die ungewöhnlichste Großfamilie der Welt, aber auch ein Traum, von dem er in den Jahren der Spionage zwar geträumt, aber nie gedacht hatte, dass er einst für ihn in Erfüllung gehen könnte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Anmerkungen:**

Warum Severus´ und Remus´ Tochter Serena heißt, und welche bedeutsame Person Severus mit diesem Namen verbindet, erfahrt ihr in „Der Anfang".

Leo lat. _Löwe_

Wie gefallen euch die Kleinen und die Idee einer großen Familie aus Severus, Remus, Harry, Draco und ihrem Nachwuchs?

Reviewt bitte! Bitte, bitte? Ihr bekommt auch alle eine virtuellen Keks in eurem Lieblingsgeschmack.


End file.
